<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Fox and the Redeyed Wolf by Sees_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008464">The Dark Fox and the Redeyed Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sees_writes/pseuds/Sees_writes'>Sees_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Fox and the Redeyed Wolf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bloody Side of Scott McCall, Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, Evil Alpha Scott McCall, Evil Scott McCall, Evil Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Just Two bros being evil, Light Layden, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sees_writes/pseuds/Sees_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if our favorite, adorable, True Alpha and human duo wasn't so nice anymore?<br/>Scott is suffering from nightmares of the night that Liam attacked him, and Stiles is once again experiencing visions of the Nogitsune. </p><p>An unexpected guest reappears in Beacon Hills. The encounter leaves the McCall pack rattled, none more though than their Alpha. Something seems to have awakened and it isn't easily going back in its cage.</p><p>Did anybody else want to see an evil Scott McCall and Void Stiles team up because I know I did.<br/>Enjoy this nice descent into chaos for both the boys.<br/>(Death, dismemberment, some language, (not that strong but I thought I'd put this here.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Fox and the Redeyed Wolf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IF YOU WANT A SCILES ROMANCE VERSION OF THIS THERE IS ONE THAT I AM WRITING BUT I HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS POSTED.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>
“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>
“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>
“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>
“Again.”<br/>
“Yeah, again.”<br/>
“Do you know why?”<br/>
“It started with that goddamn dream.”<br/>
“What dream?”<br/>
“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</p><p>-<br/>
“Stilinski!”<br/>
</p><p>Stiles jerks out of his daydream as coach slams his hands down on his desk.</p><p>“How many times do I have to say your name before you quit dreaming about girls in Hawaii and answer the damn question?”<br/>
“Sorry coach, what was the question?” Stiles asks.<br/>
“Stilenski quit reminding me that becoming a teacher was the worst decision of my life.” Coach mumbles as he turns away.<br/>
“Anybody else? What caused the Great Depression? Greenburg put your hand down.”</p><p>Scott gently nudged Stiles’ chair in sympathy. His friend smelled of embarrassment and slightly of anxiety.</p><p>The bell rang and everybody clambered out of their seat. Coach was saying something about reading but Stiles ignored it as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. He and Scott stopped at their lockers and dumped their econ books.</p><p>“I can’t believe it.” Stiles complained.<br/>
“What?” Scott asked, knowing where this conversation was leading.<br/>
“Nothing has happened in a month!”<br/>
“And that is a bad thing?” Scott asked as he grabbed his english book.<br/>
“Well it just feels weird. I mean we just let Theo off, he could be anywhere! Also Kira’s with the skinwalkers. And Peter is MAI after he escaped from Eichen House!”<br/>
“Yeah, but I think we all need a break.” Scott said as he closed his locker. </p><p>He looked down the hall and spotted Liam leaning against the wall next to Hayden. He couldn’t help but smile a little. His beta seemed to be better at controlling his abilities now that he was also helping Hayden. Stiles leaned back so he could see what his friend was looking at. </p><p>“Awww puppy love.” He said in a voice you use to talk to puppies.<br/>
</p><p>He then almost fell over backward as someone slammed their locker next to him.</p><p>“I’m glad he found someone to cling to.” Scott leaned against his locker facing stiles as he waited.<br/>
“Yeah it reminds me of a certain someone.” Stiles smirked as he closed his locker.<br/>
“Oh yeah?” Scott raised his eyebrow at Stiles<br/>
“Absolutely you made puppy eyes at Allison all the time. Actually you were a puppy around her.”<br/>
“A puppy?” Scott asked, smiling.<br/>
“Yep.” Stiles turned and squinted at him. “Actually you still are a puppy.”<br/>
“Excuse me?!”

</p><p>Stiles ruffled Scott’s hair and started towards the stairs.

</p><p>“Yes you are a very large and oversized puppy.”<br/>
“Large and oversized mean the same thing.” Lydia said as she strutted up to them. “And who are you calling a puppy?”<br/>
“He’s calling me a puppy.” Scott said.<br/>
“Well he’s not wrong.”

</p><p>Scott let out an exasperated sigh.

</p><p>“Don’t fight it buddy.” Stiles said as he patted Scott on the back.

</p><p>Lydia was saying something else when Stiles heard someone say his name.

</p><p>He turned around but saw no one looking at him.

</p><p>
  <i>“Stiles.”</i>

</p><p>He whipped his head around but saw that no one was near him.
</p><p>
  <i>“Stiiilessss”</i>

</p><p>When he blinked everything disappeared from his view and was replaced by a dark basement.

</p><p>He turned slowly. He was in the basement at Eichen again. There was a scraping along the pipes that lined the walls and he whirled around to come face to face with a wall. Not just any wall. The wall with the symbol for self scratched into it.

  <i>“Stiles.”</i>

</p><p>Stiles clamped his hands over his ears.

</p><p>“You're not real.” He whispered.

</p><p><i>“Ssssstilessss.”</i>The voice hissed.<br/>
</p><p>“You're not real, you're not real. You can’t hurt anyone, never again.”<br/>
<i>“Oh Stiless, it wasn’t me. It was ussss.”</i> The voice seemed to claw its way up his spine.<br/>
“No. No. NO.”<br/>
“STILES!”<br/>
</p><p>Stiles blinked back into awareness. Scott had his hands on his shoulders and was shaking him gently. Well as gentle as an Alpha werewolf with supernatural strength can jar you.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m fine, sorry. Just… zoned out.” Stiles stuttered.<br/>
</p><p>Scott carefully released him and shared a worried look with Lydia.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m fine I swear.”<br/>
“Stiles you were talking. Saying something wasn’t real.” Lydia stepped closer to him and gently grabbed his elbow.

</p><p>He looked down at her hand and swallowed. He could feel her eyes boring into him.

</p><p>“Sorry, just, thought I was somewhere else.” He quickly took off for his next class, leaving Scott and Lydia standing in the hallway.

</p><p>Scott stared after his friend, who now reeked of fear and anxiety. Lydia looked up at him with a questioning look.

</p><p>“Has he taken his Adderall?” Scott shrugged his shoulders.

</p><p>“I think we all need a break.” Scott said again as he let out a breath before dropping his head and walking to his next class.

-<br/>
The lacrosse field was in its usual state of chaos as the team ran drills. Scott had learned early on how to block out the smells of BO and emotions as they usually ran high on the field. Of course when he became a True Alpha he had to relearn many things because of his doubly heightened senses.

</p><p>They just finished a 3 on 3 and were jogging back to get water. They were down a few players after Kira left and the Dread Doctors had done a number on the students at beacon hills. All the people that weren’t on firstline were now fighting for a spot. Which meant that everyone was being extra aggressive and salty. One sophomore in particular was glaring at Liam. Scott knew that he had a history of red cards.

</p><p>“Alright. Next we are going to run defense versus offense. 2 on 1. McCall and Dumbar I want you in defense.”

</p><p>Liam winced slightly at the nickname before saying, “Yes coach.”

</p><p>Scott patted him on the back as they jogged out with the long sticks.

</p><p>This reminded Scott of when Liam was first trying out and he and Stiles had been stuck on defense. That also led to Scott injuring Liam and then him biting Liam. He hoped he wouldn’t have to worry about that now. </p><p>Of course it wasn’t very fair for offense because Scott and Liam made the perfect team. As they racked up more points for defense they knocked helmets, something they didn’t do with any of the other players. Didn't want to give anybody an unwarranted concussion.

</p><p>The next offensive player was the sophomore, and he was pissed off. Scott could smell it from where he stood.

</p><p>He shifted his glare from Scott to Liam before charging out. He was sprinting, not towards the goal but towards Liam.

</p><p>Liam was expecting him to try to feint and was not expecting him to ram into him.

</p><p>He and Liam collided and he landed hard on Liam. Scott heard the telltale sound of someone's ankle fracturing. He sprinted over to where they were as the sophomore moaned in pain.

</p><p>Liam grunted as Scott helped him detangle. He was favoring one foot and panting. Coach jogged over and started to yell at the sophomore who was still sprawled on the ground. Scott leaned down and made sure Liam was okay. He nodded but his eyes were closed.

</p><p>Scott carefully shifted so he was blocking Liam from view as Stiles jogged over to help. He grabbed Liam’s hand and drained his pain away. Liam slowly opened his eyes and Scott started at the blazing yellow.

</p><p>“Oh no-, hey, it's ok. We don’t need to get wound up about some sophomore with anger issues.” Stiles said.

</p><p>He then realized what he said as Liam turned his golden glare on him.

</p><p>“Hey Liam. What’s your mantra?” Scott quickly diverted Liam’s attention back to him.<br/>
“The sun, the moon, the truth.” Liam started muttering under his breath.<br/>
“Dunbar, you alright?” Coach asked as he walked over.<br/>
“Yeah, just a little sore ankle, nothing he can’t shake off.” Stiles distracted and Liam regained control.

</p><p>“Good. How about you sit out Liam for a little.” Coach told him.<br/>
“What? No, I'm good. I promise.” Liam quickly announced<br/>
“Are you sure?” Scott asked him.<br/>
“Yeah, I promise.” He repeated.

</p><p>The sophomore was helped off of the field. All the while glaring at Liam, probably wondering how he had managed to escape unscathed.<br/>
The next offensive player nervously scooped up a ball before running out. Scott heard Liam muttering his mantra as he charged out to meet the new opponent.

</p><p>‘I promise.’ The phrase whispered through is brain.

</p><p>“You promised!” Scott shook his head as someone shouted it at him.<br/>
“You promised you would do anything to save her!” Scott paled as he remembered the conversation.

</p><p>“Scott!”

</p><p>The shrill noise of shattering glass and roars filled his ears. He felt claws rake his stomach open and teeth try to rip into his arm. He gasped for breath and staggered back.

</p><p>He tasted wolfsbane and blood and began to choke on it.

</p><p>“Scott?” Someone was saying his name.

</p><p>He jerked his head up to meet his beta’s gaze. A gaze that had bore into him with hatred and fury just a month ago. He jerked back before realizing that the team was staring at them.

</p><p>“What happened?” He asked Liam.<br/>
“You let the offensive player by, then you had like, another asthma attack.”<br/>
“Oh. Sorry.” The rest of practice passed by in a daze for Scott.

</p><p>In the locker rooms Stiles asked him what was wrong but he quickly answered that he was fine before heading off to work.
</p><p>-</p><p>Deaton immediately knew something was wrong with his employee. Scott was distracted and didn’t realize that he was feeding the dogs cat food and vise versa.

</p><p>“Um Scott?” Deaton inquired.<br/>
“Yeah?” Scott looked up before looking down and realizing his error.<br/>
“Everything alright?”<br/>
“Yeah.” he muttered as he got to fixing the food problem.

</p><p>Deaton continued to watch Scott as he made his way around the office. He was tensing and untensing. And constantly looking around, as if on alert.

</p><p>“Scott, is something bothering you?”<br/>
“What? Oh. Yeah, it’s just something Stiles said.”<br/>
“Well considering what I’ve heard come out of that boy’s mouth I would think that you would tense a lot more.”

</p><p>Scott smiled a little at that.

</p><p>“He was complaining that nothing had happened all month, and that no one knows where Peter is.”<br/>
“Well we both have people searching for Peter. But I don’t think he will want any trouble. You effectively put him in his place at La Iglesia.” Deaton reminded Scott.

</p><p>“Yeah, I hope so.” Scott mumbled before falling back into silence.

</p><p>He had thought a lot about what had happened in Mexico. He’d almost killed his friends as a Berserker. Then he’d almost lost to Peter. He knew that he should have won the fight easily. But, he didn't know if it was his disliking for fighting or the deep fear of the old wolf that had weakened him. But then he’d seen his beta in trouble and had immediately reacted.

  <i>Your beta that tried to kill you.</i>

</p><p>Scott shook his head to clear the voice away.

</p><p>-<br/>
Derek slid the door to his apartment open. Well not exactly an apartment but a run down penthouse. He picked up the bag of groceries that he had set down and kicked the door back into place.</p><p>He started to shove the food into his fridge when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He slowly set down the jar of salsa. He could now pick up the sound of a heartbeat off to his left. </p><p>He whirled around and slammed the intruder against the wall with a snarl. His claws were wrapped around the person’s neck and they gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

</p><p>It took Derek a moment to realize that he was staring into the eyes of his uncle. </p><p>“Hello to you too.” Peter struggled out.

</p><p>Derek let his fangs sink back down into his gums but he didn’t remove his claws.

</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Derek demanded.<br/>
“Well checking in with my favorite nephew of course, who might be as kind as to remove his claws from my neck.”

</p><p>Derek lessened his grip a little and Peter sucked in a breath. Peter smelled of the woods and something acrid.

</p><p>“You’ve been missing from Eichen for a month.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know. I’ve been hiding out in the woods, waiting for things to,” He waved his hand. “Simmer down. Those doctors of dread seemed to have put the town into quite a panic.”<br/>
“Well their creations killed quite a few people.”<br/>
“So I heard. I also heard that the Beast of Gevaudan was resurrected. And that Gerard is back to being the healthy and phycotic old man he always was.”<br/>
“You seem to know a lot for someone that has been hiding in the woods.” Derek narrowed his eyes.<br/>
“I read the newspaper. You know it is actually a good source of information. Maybe you should tr-” Peter was cut off as Derek tightened his claws.

</p><p>“You know, I don’t actually care. What I do care about, is that you escaped from Eichen and last time I saw you, you tried to kill Scott, again.” Derek growled.<br/>
“Well I’ll have you know that I have moved on from that phase, I just want to settle down and try to… reconnect with my daughter. And maybe find her mother. I have a few questions for the Desert Wolf myself.”<br/>
“Well unfortunately for you, the Desert Wolf is dead. Killed by your daughter.”

</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened a little at that, then a smile spread over his face.

</p><p>“Good for her.”<br/>
“Look why are you really back? Do you want to eat some children? Maybe try to kill Scott again? You seem to like to relapse to that.”<br/>
“I am done trying to kill that kid. I underestimated him and got my ass royally handed to me. A lesson I will remember.” Peter’s eyes narrowed. “And I don’t eat children.”</p><p>Derek dropped his hand away and retracted his claws. He glared at Peter who was rubbing his neck. His heart beat hadn’t given anything away. But he did have a point. Scott had kicked his ass. And something about the base instincts of werewolves, when you get beat by an alpha, you don’t usually try again. He’d also placed the acrid smell. Peter seemed to still have Yellow Wolfsbane in his system. </p><p>Peter returned his gaze to Derek.

</p><p>“Just thought that I’d tell you first, that I am officially checking out of Eichen so if you see me walking down the street, you don’t rip my head off.” Peter turned back towards the door. </p><p>He paused as he passed the counter with food stuff still scattered across it. He picked up the salsa Derek had set down before attacking Peter. </p><p>He inspected it. “Talia’s favorite.”  Was all he said before leaving the penthouse.

</p><p>Derek glared at the door for a few moments before grabbing his phone and calling Scott.

</p><p>“Derek, whats up?”<br/>
<i>“Peter’s back.”</i></p><p>-<br/>
Stiles was in the middle of doing homework when his phone started ringing. He knew it was Scott because the ringtone was Wouldn’t it be Nice by the Beach Boys. Stiles picked it up and was immediately assaulted by Scott trying to explain something very fast while he was riding his motorcycle. Stiles made out Eichen, woods, and Peter.</p><p>“Scotty, I can’t understand a word you're saying.” Stiles rubbed his eyes.

Scott stopped talking as the noise from his bike lowered. Stiles guessed he was at a red light.

<i>“Peter is back. Derek just called me and told me that Peter just showed up at his place and told him that he had been hiding out in the woods after he got out. He is officially checking out of Eichen.”</i>

Stiles mouth dropped open.

Peter? Out free? Who was insane enough to let that happen?

<i>“Stiles?”</i><br/>
“Is there anything we can do to stop them from releasing him? I mean he was locked in the CLOSED UNIT FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!” Stiles cried.<br/>
<i>“I don’t know, that’s why I CALLED YOU!”</i> Scott replied.<br/>
“Hang on.” Stiles told.

He rapid typed into google if you can stop an adult from signing themself out of a mental hospital.

</p><p>
 The sound of Scott's bike filtered back through the phone. If his mom found out that he was on his phone while riding would probably end up with her confining him to his room with a mountain ash barrier.

</p><p>As soon as the bike's noise lessened Scott asked Stiles if he had found anything.

“He can check himself out but he has to go back for like, therapies and stuff like that.” Stiles sighed.</p><p>He was glad he hadn’t needed to go back to Eichen after the 2 days he had spent there. He didn’t tell anybody but he was still haunted by the sight of someone hanging from the stairwell.

Scott grumbled something intelligible. 

<i>“Thanks for looking.”</i> Scott finally said. <i>“Derek said that he doesn’t think Peter will try anything.”</i><br/>
“Like trying to kill someone?” Stiles threw his free hand up in the air as he stood up and paced.<br/>
<i>“Yeah. Derek said that Peter said that he just wants to ‘reconnect with his daughter’.”</i><br/>
“Yeah that’s not happening.” Stiles shook his head.

</p><p>There was a pause in the conversation as the bike revved up. Finally the bike shut off as Scott got home.</p><p><i>“Ok well we will just have to keep an eye on him.”</i><br/>
“I think we said that last time. And then he came from behind and tried to kill you.”<br/>
<i>“Yeah well I won’t let that happen again. We have lots of people that can watch him. And if he tries anything, we can get help from Argent.”</i><br/>
“True. Have you heard anything lately from Argent?”<br/>
<i>“No. All I know is that he left with Gerard and didn’t say where he was going.”</i><br/>
“Maybe he can do us all a favor and leave him in the North Pole. With no gun or mountain ash or anything. And maybe sic a polar bear on him.”<br/>
<i>“I trust Argent. He always comes when we need him.”</i></p><p>Stiles huffed out a breath before plopping back into his chair.</p><p><i>“Hey I have to go. I’m going to text the others about this to let them know.”</i><br/>
“That's probably a good idea. Alright later.”<br/>
<i>“Bye dude.”</i></p><p>Stiles dropped his phone. An unsettling feeling came to rest in his stomach. Somehow, he knew, things were about to change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who's talking during that first bit? I have know idea.<br/>This is my first ever fanfic writing! I am really excited by the way. Ok this idea has lived in my head for a while and I finally just had to write it out. Then I thought, hmm has anybody else wanted to read about evil Scott McCall? So here we are. I like to stick as closely to canon as possible so hopefully I don't mess anything up... Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Frights and Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor kids having trouble sleeping. But they have friends and family for a reason, right?<br/>Also a long over due interaction with Scott and his second beta.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>
“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>
“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>
“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>
“Again.”<br/>
“Yeah, again.”<br/>
“Do you know why?”<br/>
“It started with that goddamn dream.”<br/>
“What dream?”<br/>
“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>The next two weeks were filled with tension, but nothing happened. Peter settled back down and no one was reported missing or dead. Things seemed to settle back down for most people. </p><p>But Scott was once again suffering from nightmares. The kinds that he had gotten when he had first been bitten. Peter was usually the one lurking in the background of those. He would wake up in a cold sweat and only remember flashes from the dream. One night his mom had to come in and wake him up from a particularly bad one. He had lunged up with his eyes glowing red and his fangs out, according to her, he had scared the crap out of her. She had stumbled back away from her son and had nearly ended up on her butt if she hadn’t caught herself on Scott’s chair. Scott quickly realized where he was and who was with him and had quickly retracted his fangs and blinked his eyes back to brown. He slid out of his bed and reached out to help his mom. She had slowly taken his hand and they both went down to the kitchen and each got a cold glass of water. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze, mostly because he was afraid of what he would find there. He had seen the flash of terror when he had woken up and she had stumbled back. </p><p>It reminded him of when she had first found out that he was a werewolf. He remembered listening to her sneak around the house to avoid him. And the fear that had reeked off of her for weeks after. Finally he had sat down with her and explained everything and soon after things had gone back to normal. 

</p><p>His dreams when he had first been bitten consisted of wolfing out and injuring his friends or family, then they had been of Peter digging himself out of his grave and killing his friends, or just forcing him to do it. Then they were of him becoming Peter. When he had become an Alpha it was bad because he had little to no control. Now, they were haunted by many things. Peter, the nogitsune, the Mute, and the newest addition, Liam. His own beta. He wondered if it was retribution for the dream he had had while he was laying half dead in the hospital waiting for the Benefactor. That had taken a while to get out of his head but he still remembers it like he had actually done it. He would not forget the look of terror in Liam’s eyes as he had buried the hatchet in his chest over and over again, going into a complete bloodlust filled rage.</p><p>But that led him into other thoughts. What was it like for an Alpha to kill his beta? Deucalion had said that it was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. That he had felt the power drain out of his arrogant beta and into him. And the feeling only got better as he slaughtered the rest of his pack. Scott had felt it. In the dream as he hacked into his beta, he could have sworn that he felt the younger wolf’s power drain into him. Scott shook his head and layed back down on his bed, trying to shake the restless feeling within him.<br/>
-<br/>
Stiles was becoming afraid to fall asleep. He was plagued by the Nogitsune’s face every time he tried to fall asleep. Its voice caused him to be in a constant state of chills. He would see his hands covered in blood and then he would look in the mirror and only see the wrapped face of the fox. </p><p>After they had defeated the Nogitsune, Stiles had struggled with sleep, but Malia soon made it a habit of sneaking into his room and spooning him. That had been his saving grace. With Malia there, he felt safe and the nogitsune faded into the dark reaches of his mind. But then the dread doctor had come. He and Malia broke up. And his world started to fall apart once again. Instead of the fox, his mom haunted him. His dad nearly died and Scott lost faith in him. And he had killed Donaven.<br/>
No matter what anybody told him, he still counted it as murder. He was the one to pull the pin and he was the one that had felt relieved when he saw the other boy skewered through.</p><p>Donaven liked to come visit him in his dreams. Another reason for Stiles to avoid sleeping. He did his best to stay quiet so he wouldn’t wake up his dad, who was usually working overtime to try to catch up on what he had missed while he was out.<br/>
Now he just tried to focus on worrying about Peter. That and school. No matter how much Adderall he took, he just couldn’t seem to focus on the history homework that was sitting on the desk in front him. He finally gave up and called Lydia.<br/>
<i>“Yes?”</i> She asked as she picked up.<br/>
“Hey, I need help on something.”<br/>
<i>“What is it?”</i><br/>
“History homework.” He said quietly.<br/>
The banshee answered after a pause. <i>“Thank god.”</i><br/>
“What?”<br/>
<i>“I thought you were going to try to use me to find a dead body in the woods with you and Scott.”</i><br/>
Stiles shook his head with a laugh. “Nope just boring history homework.”<br/>
<i>“Who do you have and where are you in history?”</i> </p><p>Stiles relaxed as he and Lydia worked through his homework. He was happy that she seemed to be back to her normal self. He doesn’t think that he will ever get out of his head, the sight of Lydia lying in the Eichen House bed with blood slowly oozing out of the hole in her head. The words, ‘Stiles saved me mom.’ has been one of the few things that has kept him going through the long nights. They had also helped cement his decision to pursue a job that would allow him to stop bad guys, in a more legal manner than what they were currently doing as high schoolers. </p><p>The next day at school he asked Malia if she had gone and seen her dad.<br/>
“Yeah. I went pretty soon after he moved back in.” She said with her eyes wide.<br/>
She decided not to point out his larger than usual eye bags.

“What did he say?” Stiles inquired.<br/>
“Nothing of value. Just that he wanted to start ‘making amends’.” She slammed her locker closed and started off towards math.<br/>
“You know for some reason I don’t really believe him.” Stiles said as he caught up to her.<br/>
“I know, neither do I.” She had a troubled look on her face.<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
“It's just-” the coyote huffed out a breath. “There was this scent there. Derek said that it was probably just Yellow Wolfsbane, but it smelled more like a person.”<br/>
“Who?” Stiles stopped her in the hall.<br/>
“I don’t know? They smelled familiar though. But it was an older scent and didn’t stay long enough to get a good read.”<br/>
“Ok well this is good.” Stiles was hitting one of his hands into his other hand.<br/>
“What is?”<br/>
“It means that he is conspiring and we have a reason to not trust him!” Stiles was waving his hands around as he talked.<br/>
“Ok Stiles,” Malia grabbed his arms and held them to his side. “I don’t know who it was.” She said, shaking her head. “I don’t know if it was a good person or a bad person, so we can’t assume anything yet.”<br/>
Now it was Stiles’ turn to huff out a breath.<br/>
“Ok your right.” He relented as Malia dropped her hands away.<br/>
“Good. Now let's get to math before our teacher skins me.” Malia took off towards the class with Stiles in tow.<br/>
-<br/>
Hayden walked down the hall, her fingers entwined with Liam’s. To think that they had been rivals in Middle School and now they were dating. They definitely still butted heads a little. Yeah no they butted heads a lot. But they had been getting better. Liam was teaching her about being a werewolf with help from Scott. Most things she could learn from Liam but some things she had to learn from the Alpha. The thing was, she didn’t really talk to Scott. Yeah, he was her Alpha and had saved her life. But she was still unsure of him. He had refused to give her the bite after the Dread Doctors had done their work. She understood why, but it still rubbed her the wrong way. He also gave off this aura of power that intimidated her. So she did her best to avoid him.</p><p>While Liam used the mantra, ‘the sun, the moon, the truth’ to stay anchored she needed to anchor on someone. She had tried to anchor on Liam but that didn’t go well and on the full moon. She had been a little shocked when it was Scott that had found her deep in the woods covered in her own blood. He had had to force her to shift back then had carried her back to his motorcycle. </p><p> He had been quiet the whole drive home, he could smell the emotions coming off of his beta. It had not gone unnoticed by him that she avoided him, he had been a little hurt by it but heunderstood. So he had given her space. But on the full mood he had sensed the unrest in her and had kept a careful eye on her. He had made sure she got home safe earlier in the evening before heading over to check on Liam. He had then heard a savage howl that had almost caused him to crash his bike. He had immediately spun around and headed back to her house. He followed her scent to the reserve then had to ditch his bike. He had hiked for a while before he caught her scent again. He glared up at the moon as he continued into the woods. </p><p>He couldn’t help but be reminded of when Cora and Boyd had been on the loose. He hoped he wouldn’t have to pin Hayden down in the basement and get savagely beaten like Derek had been. After a while he finally came upon his beta caught in a snag of fallen logs and branches. As she struggled the branches just shredded her skin more. She was extremely feral and wouldn’t let him near her without slashing claws at him.</p><p>He had glared at the moon once again before allowing himself to shift enough to force her back to human. She had fallen limp and unconscious and he was able to disentangle her. She slowly blinked back into consciousness as he attempted to clean some of the blood off of her face. She had broken something in her arm and was leaking blood out of countless cuts. He carefully lifted her up into his arms and started the hike back to his bike.</p><p>Once they were back at her house, he had suggested that she anchor on her sister. Scott explained that it worked better to anchor on someone who you aren’t romantically involved with. He sat down with her in her bedroom and told her about what had happened when he had been anchored on Allison then became an Alpha.<br/>
“Sometimes, the people we love in a romantic way, they can drift away or even make you feel less human. With Allison, I loved her, but we stopped dating and, doubled with the whole doorway in the mind, I couldn’t anchor on her.” He explained as he took the last bit of her pain away.</p><p>“Who do you anchor on now?” She had asked him.<br/>
“Myself.” He smiled as he sat back on the floor.<br/>
She wrinkled her nose. “How do you do that?”<br/>
“It takes practice, and self control, a lot of it. But I think you should be able to do it someday.”<br/>
“What about Liam.” She had asked.<br/>
Scott blew air out of his nose.<br/>
“I don’t know if he will. He still struggles. He just has a different mentality than many werewolves I’ve met.<br/>
“Well he is an IED.” Hayden muttered. “Learned that the hard way.”</p><p>Scott chuckled. </p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments. Her sister was currently at work so they didn’t need to worry about her walking in on them.<br/>
“Do you feel it?” She suddenly asked.<br/>
“Yeah. Every werewolf feels it.”<br/>
“Does it get better?”<br/>
He looks up at her and contemplates his answer.<br/>
“Yes and no. You learn to control and not let it affect you as much. But it still hurts.”</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“What was your first full moon like?”<br/>
Scott winced at the memory.<br/>
“Well it was pretty soon after I was bitten. I didn’t believe Stiles when he said I shouldn’t go to Lydia’s party with Allison. I didn’t listen. I had to leave early because I thought I was going to be sick. Stiles followed me home and I don’t remember much after, until I got shot.”<br/>
Hayden jerked her head up.<br/>
“You got shot?”<br/>
“Yeah, by a crossbow bolt from Argent. If it weren’t for Derek I would have been stuck pinned to that tree.”<br/>
“Isn’t Argent you friend?”<br/>
“Yes he is now.” He laughed a little. “I never saw that coming. Back then he was just the hunter and my girlfriend’s dad.”</p><p>Hayden snorted at that. Her sister had taken on the role of protective older sibling since she had started dating Liam.</p><p>“Well for the most part that doesn’t sound too bad.”<br/>
“Yeah I got lucky. It was the second one that was the worst.”<br/>
“What happened.”<br/>
“Well I’m sure you felt the moon all day today.”<br/>
“Yeah.” She slid onto the floor next to the Alpha.<br/>
“Well it was really messing with me. It didn’t help at all that Allison kind of broke up with me the night before. I did some things I shouldn’t have, and hurt some people because of them.” He still felt terrible about kissing Lydia in coach’s office. He hated it even more that he knew what he was doing and knew how much it would hurt Stiles, but he didn’t care.<br/>
“If it weren’t for Stiles I don’t know what would have happened.” Hayden gave him a questioning look.<br/>
“He tricked me and handcuffed me to my heater.” Scott explained. “But once I fully shifted I was able to finally get out of them. Derek was able to stop me from killing Jackson then.”</p><p>Hayden looked down at her hands and said, “I don’t see handcuffs being very effective.”</p><p>“Well I was only a beta back then. And I didn’t really have a pack so I was a lot weaker.”<br/>
“Hmm.” it was hard for Hayden to imagine Scott with yellow eyes as a beta. He always seemed like a force that you didn’t want to mess with.</p><p>His phone buzzed and he read the message on the screen.</p><p>“Everything ok?”<br/>
“Yeah Stiles and Liam just wanted to know if I knew where you were.”<br/>
“Glad he finally asked.” She rolled her eyes.<br/>
“Well I can head out if you are ok.” Scott said as he stood up.<br/>
“Yeah I think I’m good now. I probably should take a shower though.” her sister would kill her if she came home to see Hayden covered in blood.<br/>
“Ok.” Scott held out his hand for her, she let him haul her to her feet.<br/>
“If you need anything, just call me. I probably will be awake all night anyways.” He gave her a small smile.<br/>
“Thank you.” She looked up at the Alpha in gratitude, her alpha.</p><p>He nodded and headed out of her room. She heard the front door open and close then heard his bike rev up and speed off. She sighed and started up the shower. This was the first real conversation that she had had since he had bitten her. She now understood why Liam trusted Scott so much and told her that she was lucky to have him as an Alpha, and why so many people trusted him and would follow him. She scrubbed the mostly dried blood off of her and shut out the pull of the moon.<br/>
-<br/>
That had been right before Peter had returned. Now she was happy to talk with Scott and Stiles about anything werewolf related. They didn’t trust Peter and neither did Liam, so neither did she. They all seemed on edge though and she didn’t fully understand. She asked Liam about it.</p><p>“Peter is the one that bit Scott. And the one that killed all those people when we were in middle school. He also bit Lydia and forced her powers out before tricking her into bringing him back to life. Then he layed low and kind of regained their trust before trying to kill Scott for his power.”<br/>
They were walking in front of the school on the lawn.<br/>
“Oh ok.”<br/>
“He was locked in Eichen but when we were breaking Lydia out somehow he got out to.”<br/>
“How many people have tried to kill Scott for his power?”<br/>
“I think like 3 or 4…” Liam trailed off as he thought before slowly dropping his head.<br/>
“And I was one of them.”<br/>
“Because of the super moon and Theo.” Hayden tried to explain.<br/>
“Maybe.” He sighed and looked at her.<br/>
“Hey,” She cupped his cheek. “You didn’t kill him, and he forgave you. You saved his life too so I think you redeemed yourself.”</p><p>He gave her a small smile. She rolled her eyes and kissed him. He made a noise of surprise before happily returning the kiss.</p><p>A breeze blew over them. A breeze that made Hayden’s eyes snap open and pull back with a gasp. Liam blinked at her in confusion.</p><p>“What is it?”<br/>
“It’s nothing.” She said as she looked around.<br/>
Liam stared at her in concern.<br/>
“Are you ok Hayden?” He asked.<br/>
“Yeah just,” She tilted her head up to look at the clock on the front wall of the school. “The bells about to ring.” </p><p>Liam turned around and looked at the clock. As he did Hayden scrambled to pick up their things and practically shoved them into Liam’s arms. When the bell rang she all but sprinted back inside, leaving Liam dumbfounded and staring after her. She smelled of distress and fear. Another breeze rolled over him as he started back inside.</p><p>Hayden shakely sat down at her desk and took many deep breaths. She pressed her hands together to stop them from shaking. One sentence kept circling around in her head.<br/>
It couldn’t be.</p><p>He was gone. Disappeared and no one knew where he was. They would have found him if he were back.<br/>
But she was just making excuses because she would know that scent anywhere.<br/>
It was the scent of the person that had brought her back to life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter two! Ok there are like no interactions between Hayden and Scott in the TV Show, like what? She's his beta too! I feel like that would have a good relationship becuase she wouldn't be as difficult at Liam. (My writing gets better I promise :))<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Labyrinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh dear a certain Chimera is back. Will he find who he is looking for before they find him?<br/>***Trigger Warning***<br/>Mentions of abuse, abusive actions, and some gore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>
“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>
“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>
“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>
“Again.”<br/>
“Yeah, again.”<br/>
“Do you know why?”<br/>
“It started with that goddamn dream.”<br/>
“What dream?”<br/>
“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Malia immediately knew something was wrong with Hayden as soon as they passed each other in the hall. She was unfortunately going to fast for Malia to stop her and interrogate. She looked at the direction the younger beta had come from and noticed Liam standing with a perplexed look on his face.</p><p>Well that didn’t help.</p><p>Malia shook her head and continued on to her next class and pushed the thought from her head. She did not have time to worry about the she wolf right now, what she needed to worry about was the history test that she was walking into.</p><p>She pushed Hayden from her mind and entered the classroom. </p><p>An hour later she stalked out of her class, positive she failed. </p><p>She walked out onto the grass to help clear away the smell of anxiety that had stunk up the classroom all period.</p><p>That’s when she smelled it. The odor of a very interesting character.</p><p>Malia whipped her head around towards the buses. She saw a flicker of movement as someone disappeared behind one of them.</p><p>A voice that sounded like Stiles’ told her to go inside and get someone to go with her, that curiosity is what killed the cat. Well she was a coyote not a cat for that matter. </p><p>She charged over to the buses and peered behind the one that had caught her eye. There was no one there but the place reeked of the Chimera. She snarled and looked around the next one. Then the next, following the trail. She jumped around the final one with her claws out and teeth bared. </p><p>Nothing. No movement, no smell, absolutely nothing. She glared around, doing a double sweep before making her way back to the school. </p><p>She immediately went looking for Scott. She knew that he had Math last period. Most people by now were in their classes and there were just a few stragglers now. She picked up her pace. She was almost there when Mrs. Martin grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Where are you going?” She asked incredulously.<br/>
“I need to find Scott.”<br/>
“Well Scott is in Math right now, and you need to be in English right now.” She started to steer the teen back towards her class.<br/>
“But-”<br/>
“No buts! Your group has missed enough school that you guys practically took another Winter Break! And I can only do so much for you before you guys start to have to deal with the consequences.” </p><p>Malia growled but let Mrs. Martin drag her to her English class.  </p><p>It was easy to see where Lydia got her persistence from.</p><p>All through English her leg was bouncing a mile a minute. Her claws threatened to spring out and claw the teacher that was lecturing about Hamlet right now. </p><p>Is this how Stiles feels? She thought.</p><p>Finally the bell rang and she was out of her seat faster than any of the other humans. She was pretty sure that she ran over 3 freshmen as she dashed down the hall. Scott and Stiles were at their lockers. She zeroed in on them.</p><p>Scott looked up and stared at her. She slid to a stop in front of Stiles, causing him to jump a mile in the air and throw his book.</p><p>“Theo’s back.” </p><p>There was a pause of silence. Scott and Stiles looked at each other before looking back at her with mirror faces of confusion.</p><p>“What?”<br/>
“Theo skipped town after we defeated the beast.” Stiles said.</p><p>She grunted before grabbing Scott and dragging him down the hall. He managed to kick his locker closed as he was hauled off. Stiles jogged to keep up with them. Liam suddenly appeared in front of her.</p><p>“Scott I think there is something wrong with Hayden-”<br/>
“Yeah worry about it later.” Malia answered as she placed her hand on his face and pushed him out of the way, she didn’t even break stride.</p><p>Liam gave Stiles a very alarmed face.</p><p>“I don’t know, she just ran up and grabbed Scott and continued on her way.” Stiles answered as he passed him. “Also she said Theo’s back.” </p><p>Liam jerked his head up and stopped walking. </p><p>“What?” He cried as he took off after them.</p><p>Malia finally released her hold on Scott when they reached the buses. </p><p>“Smell.” She ordered.</p><p>Scott gave her a perplexed look before taking in a breath. Liam followed suit and Stiles watched to gauge their reactions.</p><p>Scott sighed and Liam growled low in his throat.</p><p>“It’s him all right.”<br/>
“And he was the one I smelled at Peter’s.” Malia said to Stiles.<br/>
“Wait, you went to Peter’s?” Scott asked.<br/>
“Yeah, like a while ago.”</p><p>Scott turned and gave Stiles a questioning look.</p><p>“Hey I thought you knew.” Stiles said as he held his hands up.<br/>
“Ok this is not good.” Scott said as he shook his head.<br/>
“Wait, this is probably what’s wrong with Hayden!” Liam exclaimed.</p><p>Scott looked at Malia. “We need to find her and make sure she’s ok.”<br/>
“I can do that.” Liam volunteered before turning to head back into the school.<br/>
“Wait Liam.” Scott said as he grabbed his beta’s shoulder.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I think I know why Theo’s back.” Scott replied.<br/>
“What’s he back for?” Liam swallowed, fearing he already knew the answer.<br/>
“He’s back for Hayden.” Stiles answered.<br/>
“But, Scott bit her. She’s not his beta anymore.” Malia interjected.<br/>
“Yeah but, he might not feel the same way. I mean, he did, literally, bring her back to life.” Stiles pointed out.<br/>
“He probably feels like he has some sort of claim on her.”<br/>
“But why now? He could have come anytime before.” Liam asked as he looked up at Scott.<br/>
“I don’t know. But whatever the reason, it can’t be good.” Scott released his grip and nodded to Liam.</p><p>Liam took off back towards the school.</p><p>“What now?” Malia asked as she leaned against the bus.<br/>
“We should try to find him. Try to stop whatever he is planning on doing as soon as possible.” Scott answered.</p><p>“But what would he want from Peter? I mean, it seems a little suspicious to me that they both return around the same time.” Stiles observed.</p><p>Scott squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Right now how about we focus on finding him.” Malia suggested.<br/>
“Ok, I’ll tell Lydia and my dad. Maybe he can help us, see if there have been any sightings.” Stiles said.<br/>
“That sounds like a start.” Scott mumbled as he looked back up at them.</p><p>Stiles nodded and started back up towards the school. </p><p>Malia watched Scott.</p><p>“Stiles is right.” She stated. “This doesn’t seem like a coincidence to me.”<br/>
“I know.” He sighed as he stared at the school.<br/>
“Are you going to call Argent?”</p><p>Scott shook his head. “Not yet. I’ll give us a chance to look before I call him. Maybe it’s nothing.”</p><p>Malia gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Has it ever been nothing in this town?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and they started back up to the school<br/>
-<br/>
Derek took a deep breath in.</p><p>The smells that hit him were the usual high school smells. He had a deep dislike for them. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on one smell. He took another breath in. Wait, there it was, just a little more-</p><p>“Find anything?” </p><p>Derek slowly let out the breath before turning his glare to the human.</p><p>“Well it might be easier to find it if you weren’t staring at me and asking me questions every 5 seconds!” He growled at Stiles</p><p>Scott used to go on the defense when he saw Derek snap at Stiles, fearing that he was going to gouge the kid’s brains out right there. Now he knew that the older wolf wouldn’t hurt any of his friends. Well, Stiles might still be on the fence.</p><p>Stiles screwed his face up and restrained form asking again.</p><p>“I definitely am getting his scent, he’s good at hiding it though.” Derek said looking at Scott. “He’s good at disguising it.”<br/>
“Then how can you pick up his scent?” Malia asked.</p><p>Derek looked at his cousin.</p><p>“He’s hidden the coyote part of him, but he still hasn’t figured out the Kanima or the other hybrid chimera.” He explains to her.<br/>
“Yeah what exactly was he?” Stiles asks.<br/>
“I don’t know, it's probably in the Bestiary.” Derek mumbled before focusing back on Theo’s scent.</p><p>He started to follow the trail as it led him into the woods. The sun was getting ready to set and was casting its last golden rays over Beacon Hills. The teens followed him.</p><p>They wound through the trees, looking for any indication of the Chimera’s presence. Scott listened for anything. He hears birds flapping in the trees, a mole burrowing underground, and all the heart beats around him.</p><p>When he first got bit, that was one of the many things to overwhelm him. All these details, scents, sounds, everything, hit him 10 fold. He’d been driven to a near panic attack one day at school. And that wasn’t on a full moon. Derek had to teach him how to shut out all the chatter and focus on what he wanted specifically. That was one of the first things he taught Liam and Hayden.</p><p>They came upon a stream and Derek stopped.</p><p>“Trail ends here.” </p><p>Blue eyes flashed in the dark as Malia looked for any clues. She growled.</p><p>“Nothing.”<br/>
“Ok well now we have wasted half an hour hiking through the woods.” Stiles grumbled.</p><p>A strange feeling crept up over Scott. He had the feeling of being in danger but he looked around. None of the others shared his concern. </p><p>He jumped when his phone started to ring. It was Lydia.</p><p>“Hey Lydia.” He answered.<br/>
“Scott where are you?” Lydia cried through the phone.<br/>
“We’re looking for Theo, did something happen?”<br/>
“Scott, something bad is going to happen. Something really bad.” He could hear her panicking.<br/>
“What, what is going to happen?” Derek and Malia had their heads tilted to listen to the call and Stiles waited not so patiently for him to explain.<br/>
“I don’t know. But I keep hearing this noise, like claws scraping on concrete. An-and there is a person crying and-”<br/>
“Lydia, breath.” He told her.</p><p>Scott listened as she took in a deep breath.</p><p>“Scott I keep hearing this person laughing too. And they keep saying something.”<br/>
“What are they saying?” He asked, a sick feeling entering his stomach.<br/>
“Hayden.”</p><p>The sick feeling came to a climax in his gut.</p><p>“Hayden?” Malia asked and scrunched up her nose.</p><p>Scott froze as he felt a new feeling. This something that he had never experienced. It was a primal terror, but it wasn’t his own. </p><p>Stiles plucked the phone from Scott’s hand and started questioning her. Scott couldn’t move though. He was aware of Derek talking to him but he couldn’t make out the words. His vision blurred and was replaced by dark shapes. He was aware of the cold floor under him and the slight dampness in the air. A roar pierced through the vision and he saw glaring yellow eyes.<br/>
He gasped and felt his knees give out. He dropped to the ground and heaved in oxygen.</p><p>Derek dropped down as well, trying to figure out what had come over the kid.</p><p>“Scott, what happened.” He asked, keeping Scott up by his shoulder.</p><p>Scott heaved in another breath. “I don’t know what that was, it was like I was somewhere else. Seeing out of someone else's eyes. It was dark, and, and there was a werewolf there with yellow eyes.”</p><p>Memory clicked in Derek’s brain.</p><p>“Ok what you just experienced is something that can happen to an Alpha. They can see what their beta sees if fear, or anger are running high enough. It is a way to alert their Alpha if they are in danger.”</p><p>“How did Hayden know how to do that?” Malia questioned.<br/>
“I don’t think she does, I think this was an accident.”</p><p>Scott finally regained his breath. </p><p>The dark place was a place he recognized, the sewage pipes that ran under the city. He knew that he needed to get there now.</p><p>Stiles was still talking to Lydia.</p><p>“Lydia, did you see anything else?” Stiles asked.<br/>
“I saw yellow eyes, and…” she paused.<br/>
“And what Lydia?” Stiles pressed.<br/>
“It looked like lightning or electricity.” She replied.</p><p>With that Scott shot up to standing. Without a second more of hesitation, he sprinted back towards the school.</p><p>The rest of the group stared after him before scrambling to follow him. Stiles did a lot of swearing as they took off after him. The two Hale’s left Stiles in the dust. Derek was trying to catch Scott before he did anything stupid. But the Alpha’s back was quickly receding from his view. He cursed his decision to give up his position as Alpha for the hundredth time. But in reality, he would do it again to save his family, even if it meant getting left in the dust by the kid that he had practically adopted into the supernatural world.</p><p>Malia slid to a stop and looked back for Stiles. She jogged back and grabbed his hand, hauling him along. </p><p>By the time Derek charged into the parking lot, Scott’s bike engine was growing distant. He didn’t know where Scott was going and he wouldn’t be able to keep up with his bike. He was forced to wait for Malia and Stiles. Malia came crashing out of the woods, practically carrying Stiles.</p><p>“Where did he go?” She asked as she let go of Stiles.<br/>
“I don’t know.” He looked at the human who had practically collapsed as he gasped for air. “Did Lydia say anything.”<br/>
“She said… that.. She saw… pipes… and that… it was damp… and cold.” He heaved in another breath. “Also… it smelled… like rotting.”</p><p>Malia looked at Derek.</p><p>“The sewer pipe lines. We were down there looking for Hayden and Liam a while ago.”<br/>
“Do you know the way there?”<br/>
“Yeah.” She brought Stiles over to his jeep.<br/>
“You know where we are going right?”<br/>
“Yes.” He replied. “How are you guys going to get there?”<br/>
“We’re gonna take a short cut.”</p><p>He looked like he was about to start talking again but Malia had already turned away and was heading back towards the woods.</p><p>“Follow me.”<br/>
-<br/>
After her final classes, Hayden had managed to calm down to a degree. She focused on her work and almost managed to forget. But as soon as she left the classroom, she felt the panic begin to settle in.</p><p>After she had been brought back to life, it felt like her head had been screwed back on lopsided. So many things had been confusing. All she knew was that she felt this drawing sensation to Theo. He had told her what had happened and that he was there to help her. She had tried to go back to her regular life but he seemed to shadow her every mood. </p><p>Some things were still a blur for her. She didn’t remember many things from that time period. She knew that she had sought out Liam and he had been the one to hold her afloat.<br/>
At first she had been fine with following Theo, but soon she seemed to wake up and she started to question what had been fed to her. </p><p>Theo did not like that in the slightest bit. The others seemed to not have any urge to rebel or question their ‘Alpha’. </p><p>She stumbled to the bathroom. Some of the other girls gave her strange looks as she staggered into the stall. She slid down and sat on the toilet seat. Her head was in her hands and she was shivering. </p><p>“You should be thankful for what I did.” She heard him snarl in her ear. “I gave you a second chance. And you go and help Scott.”<br/>
The bathroom was replaced by the room in the pipelines that they were using as their base of operations.<br/>
“I thought we were on the same side as him.” She couldn’t stop her voice from shaking.<br/>
“You are on my side. If you are ungrateful, I can always drag you back out to that damn tree and do what the doctors did before.” He grabbed her hair and yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck.</p><p>She struggled against him, staring at Josh and Tracey. Corey took a step forward and Theo whirled around and snarled at him. Josh dropped her gaze. Tracey watched on in aloofness. </p><p>“See, they know how to respect their Alpha.” His words were slightly slurred around his fangs.</p><p>The cold seat brought her back to the present. She was sweating and shaking. She grabbed her water bottle out of her bag and gulped some down. </p><p>“Your mine, and you will do good to remember that. You aren’t Liam’s, you aren’t part of Scott’s pack. You. Are. Mine.” </p><p>She whimpered and nearly spilled her water on herself.</p><p>“Hey, are you, like, ok?” A voice from outside of the stall asked.<br/>
“Yeah, I-i’m fine.”</p><p>Hayden struggled to gather herself before leaving the bathroom. The halls had emptied out pretty much. She headed out towards the parking lot.</p><p>“Hayden!” She whirled around with a snarl as someone ran up to her.<br/>
“Hey-” Liam jumped back as she swiped at him with her claws.<br/>
“Liam! Sorry!” She quickly flicked her claws back in.<br/>
“Are you ok?” He asked, looking her up and down.<br/>
“Yeah.” </p><p>He hesitated before speaking next.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?”<br/>
“About what?”<br/>
“About Theo being back.”</p><p>She sucked in a breath. Liam watched as her confident facade collapsed and she sobbed in a breath.</p><p>He immediately went to hug her, but she flinched back, stumbled, and fell onto the ground. Tears were streaming down her face and she fought for breath. Liam stood stock still. </p><p>What do I do?! He thought. </p><p>He slowly lowered himself down next to her. </p><p>“Hayden?” He asked quietly.</p><p>She didn’t respond.</p><p>He slowly brought his arm around her shoulders. She didn’t flinch back again. He carefully pulled her into his arms and hugged her loosely. She in turn, buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his midsection.</p><p>He let her sob into his chest, carefully rubbing her back and nuzzling the top of her head. On the inside he was a roiling mass of rage. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He fought to keep himself from shifting in front of the student parking lot. His fangs threatened to spring from his gums and the inner wolf was clawing to get out. He was going to find Theo and rip him apart. Slowly and painfully. The wolf started to howl with excitement at the thought.</p><p>As Hayden started to calm down a little, she was aware of the fact that Liam was shaking, just the slightest bit. She could feel the rage coming off of him in waves. She reburied her head in his chest and slowly started to trace along his spine with her fingers. He went ramrod straight before slowly relaxing. Liam’s head cleared and he once again became aware of his girlfriend who he was hugging to his chest. </p><p>“Are you ok?” He asked her.</p><p>She slowly nodded and released her grip on him.</p><p>She started to swipe the tears off her face and he watched her. </p><p>“Let’s go to the burger shop.” He suggested as her breathing evened out. </p><p>She wordlessly nodded and let him lead her over to the nearest bus that hadn’t yet left.<br/>
-<br/>
As they walked into the joint, she was met with the smell of frying oil and grilling meat. Eating made her feel better. That and Liam didn’t let go of her hand. He suggested that they head over to the park and work on homework. She nodded not feeling very into the mood to do school, but if it made Liam stop giving her worried looks, she would do it.</p><p>But by the time that they were over to their usual study spot, she had a small smile on her face again.</p><p>They settled down and worked on homework for about 15 mins. She soon crawled over and laid her head on his chest and looked out to watch the sun start to droop down below the horizon. He slowly ran his finger through her hair and talked about random topics. He had set his phone on the ground next to him, so if there was any news he wouldn't have to disrupt Hayden. </p><p>She was just starting to drift off in a nap when she felt the air shift.</p><p>The breeze that had been blowing earlier swept over them, carrying the scents from the forest. Damp mud, decaying leaves, and something more sour.</p><p>She sat up and took another deep inhale.</p><p>All the peace of the afternoon left in an instant.</p><p>She scrambled up.</p><p>“What is it?” Liam asked confused.<br/>
“He’s here.” She breathed out.<br/>
“What?” Liam jumped up and whipped his head around, trying to catch the scent.</p><p>A twig snapped in the forest and he caught sight of someone disappearing behind a tree.</p><p>“We should go.” He said and they quickly dashed down the path to the road.<br/>
“Where should we go?” Hayden panicked.<br/>
“Towards the school, they were going to get together to look for him there I think.” Liam answered and turned his head back towards the forest, it was eerily quiet.</p><p>He wanted to go back there and take the bastard down here and now, but he knew he needed to get Hayden to safety.</p><p>They charged out onto the road and ran at supernatural speed. Liam looked back the way they had come to see if they were being followed and Hayden pulled him out of the road in time to avoid getting hit by a car. He saw a shadow by a tree, he didn’t know if it was a person or a branch, but he put on another burst of speed. </p><p>The sun had now almost completely dropped below the horizon.</p><p>They just focused on running now.</p><p>Hayden suddenly slid to a stop and Liam nearly rammed into her. </p><p>“Wha-” He looked at the road in front of them.</p><p>Strolling towards them was the devil himself. He had a cynical grin on his face.</p><p>Hayden stood rooted to the spot. She couldn’t move. It was like he had pinned her there with his eyes.</p><p>“Hayden!” Liam grabbed her and pulled her off the road and into the trees. </p><p>Bushes tore at their clothes and skin as they ran. They stumbled onto another road and started down it. Liam was beginning to recognize where they were. There was an overpass just ahead of them. They had been by here when escaping the Dread Doctors. He looked back and saw a shadow following them. They couldn’t seem to shake the Chimera. He growled and looked around. At this rate, he would catch up to them, and it might be too late then. They rounded the corner and he zeroed in on the manhole in the road.</p><p>“Come on.” he grabbed Hayden’s hand and tugged her over to it. </p><p>He used his claws to get under the lid and heaved it up. The smell of something rotting immediately assaulted them. Hayden looked at the hole with a queasy look on her face.<br/>
“Get in!” Liam ordered and she grudgingly climbed down into the depths.</p><p>As he dropped down he slid the cover back into place. He had looked for Theo before securing it and there had been no sign. </p><p>Hayden had her arms wrapped around herself and she was looking around in suspicion.<br/>
“That should hopefully give us a few minutes to get away.” Liam assured her and they started down the hall.</p><p>She followed behind him as he started to wind through the endless tunnels. When they had been down here before, they had scratched marks into the walls to make sure they weren’t going in circles. He was now using them to try to find his way out. A loud scraping and a clanging noise echoed through the halls. Hayden turned and looked at Liam fearfully. </p><p>“Just keep going.” He said as he tugged her along.</p><p>They descended further and further into the maze. As they came to a crossroads they slid to a stop.</p><p>“Do you think we lost him?” Hayden asked fearfully.</p><p>“I don’t know but I hope so.” They continued, slower now.</p><p>They were looking for a way back up to the surface. Each turn Hayden feared that they would run into the other boy. She didn’t even try to locate the nearest exit by scent because the horrid mix of chemicals and urine down here was enough to make her breath out of her mouth. </p><p>Liam reached for his phone before remembering where he left it. On the ground at the park. </p><p>“Shit. Do you have your phone?”<br/>
“Yeah.” Hayden pulled hers out and tried to make a call.<br/>
“I don’t have any service down here.” She muttered.<br/>
“It’s ok, we just need to find an exit!” Liam assured her and they continued on.</p><p>They stopped at another cross road.</p><p>Liam strained to hear anything to help him. He could sense the occasional car drive by over them but that was it. Then he heard something else. Foot steps. Hayden seemed to pick up on them as well.</p><p>“Where are they coming from?” She whispered.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>The steps stopped. Both of the wolves held their breath. The steps continued. They breathed out.</p><p>They picked up their pace. Once again running through the labyrinth. Liam thought he detected a change in the air. Just the slightest bit but it was enough to make him stop and slid around a corner to follow it. Hayden almost ran by him before he grabbed her.</p><p>He knew they were getting closer to an exit, he could feel it.</p><p>What he did not expect was to run head first into a pipe. </p><p>He crashed onto his back and yelped. Pain exploded across his forehead and stars danced in his vision. Hayden was trying to pull him up but he couldn’t focus on his legs. </p><p>“Why do I always have to do everything?” Hayden growled before hauling Liam up unto her shoulder and continuing down the tunnel. </p><p>He groaned as he was justled and hoped he would heal fast. </p><p>Hayden caught on to what Liam had felt earlier and was full tilt sprinting for her life. She needed to get out of here. Here she felt claustrophobic, trapped, and like prey. </p><p>She skidded to a stop at a fork. She tilted her head, trying to sense which way she should go.<br/>
She also listened for footsteps and heard none. She charged down the left tunnel.</p><p>Hayden slowed to a walk as Liam started to stir.</p><p>She heard a new sound. It sounded like another heartbeat. And it was coming from the right-</p><p>“Found you.” </p><p>That was all the warning she had before something slammed into her and Liam and they crashed to the ground in a side room.</p><p>Her head slammed into the floor and she was momentarily dazed. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She slowly lifted her head up and tried to focus on the person standing in front of her.</p><p>“You sure are a slippery one.” He informed her and smiled.</p><p>She scrambled backwards and he followed.</p><p>“Going into the tunnels was smart, you got smarter.” He praised as he stood before her.<br/>
“How did you find us?” Hayden gasped out. “There is no way to track us down here!” </p><p>He slowly stepped forward and crouched down in front of her.</p><p>“When I was done here looking for Lydia, I was able to find her by listening to Valak’s voice.” Theo tapped the nearest pipe. “Through these.”</p><p>Hayden swallowed thickly as he rose and took another step towards her.</p><p>“It also was a nice homing beacon when he slammed his face into one of the pipes.” Theo snickered at Liam.</p><p>“Enough about me.” He smiled. “I came back for you, Hayden.”</p><p>“Why.” She whispered.<br/>
“You’re my beta, I couldn’t leave you alone for long.”<br/>
“I’m not your beta.” She snarled at him with more confidence than she felt.<br/>
“Oh, yeah. I heard. Your Scott’s beta now.” He shook his head in disgust. “After everything I did for you.”<br/>
“You helped kill us, then you forced us to work with you!” Hayden yelled.</p><p>He took another dangerous step closer to her and she immediately flinched back.</p><p>“I gave you a second chance. They said you were a failure. But I know potential when I see it.”<br/>
“You're psychotic.” She hissed.</p><p>Faster than she could react, his hand shot out and grabbed her hair. She shrieked as he yanked her up.</p><p>“No, I am just a visionary.” He hissed in her ear."And you don't know it yet, but I am trying to protect you."</p><p>A furious roar rang out and Theo was ripped away from Hayden. She dropped to the floor as Liam slammed Theo into the wall. Liam had completely shifted and was beyond pissed off. He had woken from his daze to see Theo standing over Hayden. As soon as his head cleared he had attacked.</p><p>He drew his hand back and swiped at Theo’s throat. The older Chimera dodged and shoved the beta off of him. Theo’s eyes glowed yellow, a match for Liams and he growled. Liam took the challenge and charged again, this time he felt his claws slice through flesh and heard the other boy gasp. Boldend by the blood Liam swiped again. The smell of blood seemed to push both further into a rage. Theo ducked and spun around behind Liam. The beta instinctively jumped forward and narrowly avoided getting clawed.<br/>
Theo advanced on Liam. Hayden watched the battle unfold from the floor. </p><p>She needed to help but she couldn’t seem to get herself to move. A feeling of helplessness washed over her. Then a new sensation took over. It was like she was feeling an out of body experience. It was over as quickly as it came and she was left gasping on the floor.</p><p>Theo kicked Liam and hit him in the ribs, forcing the breath out of him. Theo slammed his whole weight into the smaller kid and crushed him against the wall. Liam spat blood into Theo’s eyes, blinding him. Theo cursed and snarled, pressing his arm harder into Liam’s rib cage. He heard a satisfying crack and the wolf cried out.</p><p>He cleared the spit from his eyes and drew his hand back, preparing to end the fight when another weight slammed into him.</p><p>The new attacker clung to his back like he was giving them a ride. Hayden sank her teeth into Theo’s shoulder and buried her claws into his other arm to stay on. The Chimera howled in pain. She revelled at the feeling of her claws slicing through his tendon and muscle. Her mouth quickly filled with blood but she didn’t care.</p><p>Hayden clung on as he bucked, trying to dislodge her but her jaw was locked. </p><p>Theo stumbled around, looking for anything to help him. He spotted it, a power outlet. He staggered over to it and dug his claws into the source. Electricity flooded his body.</p><p>Hayden let out a muffled cry as she felt static start to build up. Theo roared and a burst of electricity shot off of him and sent Hayden flying. She hit the ground and was still for a moment as the electricity coursed through her body.  </p><p>The smell of burned hair filled the air as Liam starred as the electricity started to arc around the Chimera. He cursed himself for forgetting, he had Josh’s power. </p><p>He grabbed the nearest thing to him, a broken pipe, and roared at Theo, drawing his attention away from Hayden. He charged again and swung the pipe. Theo dodged and spun around and away from him. Liam smiled and prepared to hurl the pipe. Then he felt his arm start to go numb. He looked and saw a small cut on his forearm. Small enough that he wouldn't have noticed it under normal circumstances. Theo smiled and stalked towards him again. Liam snarled and raised his other arm. That too went numb as Theo clawed him. He couldn’t avoid the final slash across the back of his neck even though he saw it coming a mile away.<br/>
He collapsed to the ground about 7 feet away from Hayden as his whole body went numb. He also got a mouth full of whatever grit and dirt that covered the floor.</p><p>“Jesus. You’ve gotten smarter too since I was here.” Theo laughed and rubbed his shoulder where Hayden had bit him. “Either that or you finally found control.”</p><p>Hayden watched as his wounds started to heal and close.</p><p>She had finally healed enough from the shock wave to move. Not that it did her much, she was helpless as he stalked forward. </p><p>“Now where were we before I was interrupted?” He narrowed his eyes at her.<br/>
“That’s right, I was reminding you of who you really belong to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a loooong chapter and I needed to split it in half. So for new you get a nice cliffhanger :). Not gonna lie, I did not like Theo in the show, but he had such an interesting character! I have no experience with writing about abuse/abusive relationships so i tried to keep this in my realm of knowledge and I also drew from other stories I have read. Thank you for reading kids!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Open Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some language and some gore so just a warning.<br/>Showdown in the sewer lines! Pretty much a direct continuation from last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>“Again.”<br/>“Yeah, again.”<br/>“Do you know why?”<br/>“It started with that goddamn dream.” <br/>“What dream?”<br/>“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</i>
</p><p>--<br/>
“Dad- dad they’re in the sewer pipes. They are in the East section. We need all the reinforcements or Parrish or something!” Stiles ordered through the phone.<br/>
“How do you know where they are?” The sheriff asked.<br/>
“I was tracking Malia’s phone before the signal cut out. We need to get there now, because Theo has Hayden.”<br/>
“Ok look I am on my way. Parrish is on another call but I’ll try to get him there as soon as I can.”<br/>
“Ok, bring like a rifle, or 3.” Stiles said before hanging up.<br/>
He flew around a corner, ran a stop sign, and got honked at by 3 different people. Ok maybe his friends were right, he should not drive when he was stressed. He saw his destination up ahead and floored it.</p><p>Stiles screeched to a halt and twisted in his seat, trying to grab his bat. He looked at his phone to see how far away his dad was. About 2 minutes. He growled at his phone before getting out. Scott’s bike was lying discarded on its side. The entrance to the sewer pipeline was not very appealing, but that was understandable, it was the sewer. </p><p>As he contemplated charging in without waiting, he had a powerful feeling of deja vu. He hadn’t ever been to this entrance to skate, in fact, he had never been here before. He narrowed his eyes at it and another wave hit him. He braced himself against his jeep.</p><p>The strange buzzing that had accompanied the Dread Doctors filled his head. He whirled around, searching. But there was nothing else there but him.</p><p>He continued to stare at the entrance, trying to figure out how he felt like this.</p><p>The Sheriff pulled his police cruiser in beside his son’s blue jeep. Climbing out he noticed Stiles staring at the entrance with a confused look and his mouth partially open.</p><p>“Stiles?”</p><p>His son practically jumped a mile in the air when he spoke.</p><p>“What-” He whirled around with the bat held ready before realizing who it was.<br/>
“You ok?” Stilinski asked slightly concerned.<br/>
“Yeah.” Stiles looked back at the entrance before focusing back on his dad. “Any word from Parrish?”<br/>
“He said he’d come as soon as he could get away.” The sheriff answered as he grabbed a bag out of his glove compartment that he kept with him at all times now walked up to the entrance. </p><p>The bag contained a syringe and some heavy sedative mixed with some other supernatural ingredients. Deaton had given it to him so if he ever came across a super natural that needed to get subdued, he could.</p><p>“So they're in there?”</p><p>An ominous roar echoed down the hall to the pair in answer.</p><p>“Yep.”<br/>
“And it is just Theo?”<br/>
“Well yeah, but it sounds like he has Josh’s electricity powers and the kanima powers.” Stiles explained.<br/>
“Ok, and we have a bat and a gun.” The sheriff stated.<br/>
“Yep.”<br/>
“Ready?”<br/>
“Absolutely.”</p><p>They descended into the tunnels.<br/>
-<br/>
A new roar boomed into the room. This roar seemed to shake the earth itself.</p><p>Theo whirled around as something big crashed into the room and threw him against the opposite wall.</p><p>Liam tried to turn his head towards the new attacker, but he was still incapacitated. He did see Theo go flying and smash into the wall. The other boy was able to curl up to avoid breaking most of his ribs and back. Still, Liam listens to the crackling of bones. When Theo looked back up, his eyes were filled with fear, just for the briefest moment, but Liam still saw it.</p><p>Hayden lifted her head back up off the floor and stared up at her savior.</p><p>Scott was standing in a defensive position, putting Hayden behind him and Theo in his path of rage. She could feel the power and anger rolling off of the Alpha like she never had before.</p><p>“Theo!” Scott snarled. </p><p>Neither of the betas needed to see Scott’s face to know that he had wolfed out. </p><p>“Scott.” Theo replied in greeting. “Wasn’t expecting to meet you down here.”<br/>
“I thought we made it clear that you should stay as far away from here as possible.” Scott growled.<br/>
“Well,” Theo slowly stood up and winced as he grabbed his ribs. “I had some unfinished business.”<br/>
“With my beta.”<br/>
“She was my beta first.” He slowly slid along the wall.</p><p>Scott didn’t move from his position in front of Hayden.</p><p>“I think you bit her just to add to your power. You don’t actually care about her.” He baited Scott.<br/>
“She chose to stay here.” Scott snapped at the Chimera. “And she chose to let me bite her.”<br/>
“Yeah well i think you just wanted to add another Bitch into your pack.” Theo egged.<br/>
“She did not ask for your help.” Scott narrowed his eyes at the Chimera.</p><p>Theo was nearing the outlet that he’d used against Hayden. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.</p><p>“Scott-“ she started to say.<br/>
“Well if it weren’t for me, she would still be dead.” Theo roared back.</p><p>He plunged his claws into the power source and sent a bolt of electricity at Scott. Scott managed to avoid the head and chest shot but still was hit in the arm.</p><p>He dropped with a thud as the electricity shot through him. </p><p>Liam let out a roar but still couldn’t move. He tried desperately to get himself to heal but his claws couldn’t reach his leg to jumpstart it. </p><p>Theo let out a savage laugh.</p><p>“Big bad alpha, made the silly little mistake of forgetting. I’m my own pack Scott, cause I was brave enough to take the power when I had the chance.” Theo was stalking towards the werewolf now.</p><p>Scott was still seizing on the ground as his body worked to dispel the electrical currents. He was still glaring his red eyes at Theo.</p><p>“I killed you once, now I get to do it again.” Theo raised his hand and hit Scott with another bolt. </p><p>A furious snarl caused Theo to whirl around. A missile of fur slammed into him and teeth tore into his side. Another body slammed into his legs and made him topple. </p><p>Theo threw the first thing off of him and snarled at the attackers. The smaller of the 2 was a coyote, the other was a massive black wolf. They both had glowing blue eyes.</p><p>“Damnit.” He hissed and bared his teeth at the Hales.</p><p>They charged again and he sent another bolt of electricity. They were both knocked down.</p><p>The black wolf recovered first and started to circle the Chimera. Theo followed him, he considered shifting fully as well but decided against it. He had the upper hand in a bipedal stance. </p><p>Derek stopped when he stood in front of Scott and Hayden, who had dragged herself closer to the Alpha. </p><p>The wolf stamped his front foot and snarled at Theo. </p><p>“I am going to guess that you are Derek.” Theo said.</p><p>A growl was the response he got.</p><p>“I’ve all kinds of stories about you. About how you clawed your own Uncle’s throat out to be Alpha.” The wolf didn’t move, just continued to glare at him.<br/>
“Then you went on to bite 3 teenagers. Predictably that didn’t go too well.” The wolf twitched just the slightest bit.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“And if I remember correctly, one was killed by a pack of Alphas. The second one died by your own claws, and the last one, switched packs to Scott’s.” Theo laughed. </p><p>Derek growled low and dangerously but didn’t budge.</p><p>“Tough crowd.”</p><p>It was taking all of his self control to not tear the teens throat out. But Derek knew that he couldn’t let the crafty bastards words get to his head. He reached out with his senses and heard what sounded like a car’s beeping. Hopefully that would be someone helpful. They had him outnumbered, well they should. But Scott was still down, Liam was paralyzed and based on the fear that was radiating off of Hayden, she was useless. It was up to him and Malia to keep the Chimera occupied. The only problem was, the Chimera was quickly healing.</p><p>“Look Derek, this doesn’t have anything to do with you. I am here for Hayden, let me leave with her, and no one else has to get hurt.” Theo said diplomatically. </p><p>Derek refocused his attention on Theo.</p><p>He didn’t dare take his eyes off of him as Malia silently stood up and stalked forward. He remembered hearing somewhere that coyotes could walk on their toes. He could hardly hear her as she walked but he still let out a snarl to help divert attention.</p><p>“What loyalties do you have to him anyways. I mean he has nearly gotten you killed multiple times. Hell, I’d say your life was a lot better before-” He whirled around as Malia lunged at him. </p><p>He caught her by the neck and slammed her down onto the ground. She let out a pain filled yelp and struggled against him. Theo roared at her and dug his claws into her fur. The smell of new blood was all it took for Derek to spring into action. He tucked his head down to his chest and smashed into the teen. </p><p>Claws, fur, and blood flew as they descended into a dog fight.</p><p>Or that was until Theo got a good grip on them both and sent enough electricity coursing through them to make them both shift back to humans. For good measure, he injected each of them with a dose of venom. Derek let out a string of curses that Malia joined in on. He was beyond done with the stupid kanima paralysis.</p><p>Theo stood up and cracked his neck. </p><p>“Now, if nobody minds, I am going to take what I came for.”</p><p>"And as I was saying before, I am trying to protect you..." Theo was saying as he turned back towards Hayden.</p><p>She was laying next to Liam on the floor. But Scott’s body had disappeared.</p><p>“Oh sh-” Theo whirled as the Alpha tackled him to the ground. </p><p>Scott was filled with enough rage to fuel a tanker ship. The sound of Derek and Malia’s howls of pain had caused something to snap in his mind. Theo slashed his claws at Scott but his arm was suddenly caught in a vice grip, next his wrist was shattered. </p><p>Scott didn’t give him time to process the pain as he started ripping his claws into his midsection. He roared and slammed Theo’s head into the concrete floor. Blood was starting to pool around them. His senses seemed to be on steroids right now because he felt the static build up long before it was ready to hit him. He easily dodged it and jumped off of the Chimera. The other teen rolled away, hugging his broken left wrist to his chest. Theo tried to stand up but slipped on his own blood and had to scramble back on the floor. Scott advanced and grabbed him by his neck. He easily hauled him off the floor and slammed him into the wall. He dug his claws into Theo’s good hand, effectively wrecking his chances of using his venom.</p><p>Liam watched as Scott tore into Theo. He had not seen Scott fight like this ever, even when he had been fighting Peter. Then he got a good look at his Alpha’s face. His eyes had gone completely red and his face was covered in dark fur. His features were contorted to that of a monsters</p><p>“Scott…” Liam mumbled in confusion. </p><p>Theo was staring in fear at the beast that was holding him now. He had never known Scott to lose control like this. It looked like someone else was driving the Alpha’s body right now. But then he heard the beta mutter Scott’s name. Scott seemed to blinked back to reality and shook his head slightly. Some of the beastial look vanished. </p><p>Scott sagged a little as he came too. Just enough for Theo to take his opportunity. He slammed his head into Scott’s face and ducked. He didn’t count on the werewolf to respond very fast. </p><p>Scott’s foot shot out and hit his knee, snapping his leg like a twig. He was once again held by his neck. Whatever break in the storm had come over Scott was once again swept away.</p><p>“You came here, to attack my friends, my pack. And you thought you were going to get away with it.” Scott growled.</p><p>Theo thrashed but it was futile. He couldn’t escape.</p><p>“You killed innocent kids, you tore my pack apart, and you killed me.” Scott snarled.</p><p>Scott tightened his grip on Theo’s neck, causing him to gasp and struggle harder.<br/>
All his attention was focused on the boy in front of him. He did not hear the other people enter the room.</p><p>Stiles and the Sheriff burst into the room to see that chaos had erupted. Walls had cracked running all over them, blood and hair was spread all around the room and splattered on the walls, and there were 3 bodies on the floor. Stiles let out a thankful breath when they realized that they were breathing.</p><p>His attention was then drawn to Scott and Theo. Both were covered in blood and one of Theo’s legs was lying at an odd angle. Scott on the other hand was holding the other boy up by his neck. He was saying something to Theo that he couldn’t quite hear but he was very alarmed when the boy started struggling for oxygen.</p><p>“Scott?” Stiles took a step forward.</p><p>Scott gave no indication of hearing him.</p><p>Theo on the other hand tilted his head the little amount he could to stare wide eyed at Stiles.</p><p>“Scott!” The Sheriff called. “It’s ok we can take him now.”</p><p>Scott still did not respond and instead narrowed his eyes at Theo. It became very clear that he was in a very different mindset than usual.</p><p>“Hey Scott, just let him go. My dad’s here to haul his ass to Eichen.” Stiles took another step closer.</p><p>Scott growled and began to raise his clawed hand up.</p><p>“Scott, let him go now!” Stilinski ordered again.</p><p>Liam was slowly getting up off of the floor. The numbness in his limbs was still present but at least he could move. He looked at Hayden and she looked as concerned as he felt. What had come over their alpha?</p><p>“Scott!” Liam tried again as he struggled to stand.</p><p>The sheriff pulled his hand gun out and pointed it at the 2 boys. He never thought that he would have to hold a gun to Scott. Scott. His son’s best friend. Not even when he found out that Scott was a werewolf did he ever picture this. But seeing the boy standing there, covered in blood, fangs bared and eyes glowing, he felt a kind of fear he didn’t know he harbored.</p><p>“Scott I am going to give you 5 seconds.” Noah warned.<br/>
“Wow, hey dad, what are you doing?” Stiles stared at his dad in horror.<br/>
“5, 4.”</p><p>The Alpha continued to glare down at the Chimera.</p><p>
  <i>Kill him.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>A voice snarled in his mind. </p><p>
  <i>Kill him now.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Kill him? </p><p>
  <i>You have the power to. You have the power to end his miserable life. It snarled.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>But I’m not a killer. Scott thought and his hand lowered a little.</p><p>
  <i>You're a werewolf. You're an Alpha. Act like one.<i><br/>
I’m a werewolf not a monster.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He attacked your pack, and he’ll do it again unless you kill him.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Scott’s resolve against killing was wavering. The smell of blood and the creature talking to him was making it hard for him to focus. It however was getting through to him, and it was making sense. He could easily just kill him and be done with it. He <i>wanted to.<i> He brought his hand back up.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now, end him.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Scott wanted to, he wanted to crush Theo’s skull. He wanted to feel his blood  and life drain out of him. He wanted to-</p><p>A shot rang out next to his ear. </p><p>He jerked back and whirled to see who had fired.</p><p>The sheriff had his gun leveled on Scott with Stiles standing with his mouth agape. </p><p>“Scott, let him go.” The sheriff said again.</p><p>Scott’s eyes widened. He quickly dropped Theo and staggered back. Whatever anger he had dissipated and he shifted back. Stilinski carefully walked forward, still wary of Scott. But Scott was backing away in horror. He quickly turned around to help Liam get back onto his feet.</p><p>Theo was still gasping for air on the ground when he started to talk.</p><p>“How…? The… doctors… why are you... still with him?” Theo gasped at Stiles. </p><p>Stiles shot a confused look at his father and Scott who had turned to listen to Theo.</p><p>“You have the right to remain silent.” The sheriff said as he kneeled down and injected him with sedative. </p><p>Stiles threw his jacket around Malia and his dad did the same for Derek.</p><p>Scott looked at his betas.</p><p>“Are you ok?” He asked.<br/>
“Yeah.” Liam looked at Hayden who nodded. “We’re fine.”</p><p>Scott turned and watched the Sheriff  handcuff the unconscious Chimera. Now that the fog had cleared from his mind, he saw the damage that he had down to the other teen. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. </p><p>“Is it over?” Malia asked from her spot on the floor. </p><p>“Yes.” Stilinski answered.</p><p>Liam walked over and offered to carry Theo as Scott hauled Derek up into his shoulder. Liam was not about to have Hayden carry him that’s for sure and the Sheriff didn’t say anything, but Liam knew that he didn’t want Scott near the Chimera.</p><p>Hayden helped Stiles carry Malia instead after he shooed Scott’s offer away.</p><p>They walked silently down the tunnels. Scott kept his eyes on the floor while everyone else seemed to exchange a series of glances. Derek was rather unhappy about the fact that he was having to be carried out and he made sure everyone knew by glaring at them whenever they looked at him. </p><p>Once they were outside, Liam dumped the sedated teen into the back of the cruiser while Scott, Hayden, and Stiles loaded Derek and Malia into the jeep. </p><p>“Do you want someone to ride with you?” Stiles asked his dad.</p><p>Noah looked at the unconscious teen in his car and shook his head. </p><p>“I’ll be fine.”<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
“Yes, now get them home.” He nodded to the kids around Stiles’ jeep.<br/>
“Ok.” Stiles huffed out a breath, shot Theo a glare, and headed back to his own car.</p><p>They had given Derek and Malia a towel and a blanket to give them some dignity.<br/>
Scott was trying to wipe as much blood off of himself as he could with the last towel.</p><p>Derek was leaned up against the door in his front seat, Malia was in the back, with Scott, Hayden and Liam in the middle. It was a little cramped and the werecreatures had fogged up his windows.</p><p>Stiles looked back at the entrance. The feeling of recurrence was still very strong. He shook his head and sat down behind the wheel.</p><p>They followed his father all the way to Eichen in silence. No one knew what to say or if they should even say anything.</p><p>The only times he had seen Scott look that wild had been when he first got bitten. And that anger had been directed at him. Stiles had seen him struggle when he became an Alpha but he had been in enough control to make sure that he wasn’t in any real danger. What he saw back there was murderous. </p><p>Derek started twitching as the venom wore off. After Theo was safely dropped off Stiles headed to Derek’s place first. </p><p>Scott jumped out of the car with him.</p><p>“Thank you.” Scott said quietly.</p><p>Derek grimaced.<br/>
“I’ve seen you run head first into enough situations to know that you can’t be left alone for very long.”</p><p>Scott’s mouth twitched up before dropping his gaze back to the ground.</p><p>“Scott…” Derek started, trying to place his words. “He attacked your pack, he betrayed you, hell, he killed you.” Scott met the older wolf’s eyes.<br/>
“You have every reason to feel how you did. You were protecting your pack.” Derek clapped a hand on his shoulder before heading into the building to get clothes on.</p><p>Next they dropped off Malia. </p><p>She nodded when Scott thanked her.</p><p>“At least I got a few good hits in.” She said.</p><p>He nodded in agreement.</p><p>“If you didn’t kill him I would have happily.”</p><p>Scott seemed to tense up.</p><p>Crap wrong thing to say. She thought.</p><p>“Look Scott. You don’t have to be perfect all the time.” She tried. “It’s ok to let go a little.”</p><p>She waited for him to nod before she slipped into her house.</p><p>They stopped in front of Hayden’s house finally.</p><p>Liam climbed out with Scott and Hayden. </p><p>Stiles took the time to call Lydia and fill her in on what had happened. Well he left some things out.</p><p>There was no one in her house as far as Hayden could tell. Which was good because she didn’t know what she would tell her sister. </p><p>“I am so sorry that I didn’t get there earlier.” The alpha apologized.<br/>
“You got there as fast as you could. I still don’t know how you found us.” Liam replied.<br/>
“I don’t really either.” Scott shook his head. “Derek said that betas have this ability if they are in a lot of stress, they can share their location with their Alpha or something.”<br/>
“Wow.” Liam replied looking impressed.</p><p>Scott seemed reluctant to leave Hayden alone but Liam said that he would stay with her. She nodded gratefully to him and shivered.</p><p>Scott finally relented.</p><p>She watched as he started to make his way back to the jeep. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and shame. </p><p>“Scott!” She called.</p><p>He turned in time to have her arms wrap around him. He stood confused for a moment before returning the hug. Hayden didn’t really know what compelled her to hug him but it was the only way she could think of to thank him. That and she knew he needed it. </p><p>She slowly released him and headed back to Liam. Scott waited until they were inside and the door locked before climbing back into the jeep. Stiles finished his call to Lydia and nodded to Scott. They started back towards their side of town.</p><p>“Ok. Do you want to go to your house or my house?”</p><p>Scott looked up at him for the first time since they had left the sewer. He still had some spatters of blood on his face.</p><p>“Look I’m not going to leave you alone after… that, just happened.” Stiles waved his hand to emphasize the that.</p><p>Scott slowly blew air out of his nose.</p><p>“Let’s just go to your house. My mom has a late shift.”</p><p>They finally stopped in front of Stiles’ house and both clambered out. Scott grabbed his bike from the back of the jeep where he had loaded it from the sewer.</p><p>Stiles unlocked the kitchen door and they stepped into the dark house. Stiles pulled something out of the fridge and threw it on the microwave. Scott went to grab a glass for water but stopped when he saw his hands. They were still covered in dry blood.</p><p>Stiles noticed Scott staring at his hands, which had started to shake. </p><p>“Hey.” Stiles walked over and nudged him over to the sink.</p><p>Scott slowly started to scrub the blood off his hands as Stiles finished making them something to eat.</p><p>He didn’t feel like eating much but he hoped that Scott would try to.</p><p>“I’m going to change. You should eat.” He told Scott and nodded to the plate.</p><p>He had Malia’s blood on his shirt and his clothes smelled like the sewers.</p><p>Scott nodded as Stiles ran upstairs.</p><p>When he came back, Scott was absently eating the leftover pasta Stiles had heated up. He handed his friend a bundle of clothes that he could change into. </p><p>He threw their dirty clothes into the washer and headed back up to his room with the werewolf following him.They finally settled down with Stiles in his chair and Scott sitting on his bed. </p><p>“So what was the thing about a beta being able to send out a distress signal?” He asked Scott, trying to draw his mind away from wherever it was now.<br/>
“Derek said it is way for if they were in danger, they could signal their Alpha and show them where they were so the Alpha could find them.”<br/>
“So that’s how you knew where they were.”<br/>
“I had seen that room when we were looking down there before. The marks on the walls helped too.” Scott replied.<br/>
“Well that would have been very helpful so many times before this.” Stiles muttered.<br/>
“I know.” Scott agreed.<br/>
“Well at least Theo’s locked up somewhere that can actually hold him.” Stiles said with relief. “Well unless we are trying to break someone out.”</p><p>Scott snorted and Stiles saw some of his usual self surface.</p><p>“I just hope Hayden will be ok.” He said and rubbed his face.<br/>
“I think as soon as you showed up she was better.” Stiles responded.<br/>
“Yeah but Theo took me down.” Scott was staring at the wall.<br/>
“That’s why Derek and Malia had to step in and get injured. That’s why he almost walked away with Hayden.”<br/>
“But you stopped him.” Stiles assured him.<br/>
“Stopped him? Stiles I almost killed him.” Scott stood up off the bed and started pacing.<br/>
“You didn’t though.” Stiles stood as well.<br/>
“That’s the thing.” Scott ran his hands through his hair roughly before meeting Stiles’ eyes.</p><p>Stiles could see that they were bloodshot with stress.</p><p>“If it weren’t for your father, I would have.” He said and sat back on the bed.</p><p>Stiles watched as he took in a shaky breath.</p><p>“Stiles, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear his head off. I was going to. It was like something had taken over my body, but I knew exactly what I was doing.” He was breathing rapidly now.</p><p>Stiles realized that he was about to have a panic attack.</p><p>“Scotty.” He rushed over and grabbed his shoulders. “Scott breath.”</p><p>Scott grabbed onto Stiles arm hard, trying to steady himself. Stiles ground his teeth to keep from yelping in pain as the werewolf clung onto him. </p><p>“Ok Scott, breath with me.” Scott looked up at Stiles, his eyes glowing red.</p><p>“In.” Stiles sucked in air and watched Scott do the same. “Out.”</p><p>They continued to do this until Scott’s breathing returned to normal. Stiles had many memories of his father doing this exact same thing with him when he was younger.</p><p>Scott’s eyes blinked back to brown and he quickly let go of Stiles’ arms. Stiles couldn’t help the sigh of relief as blood started to circulate again.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.” Scott stuttered and dropped his head into his hands.</p><p>Stiles ran and got a cup of water. Nearly tripping on a chair and spilling the contents. Scott carefully took the cup and gulped down the contents.</p><p>“Scott, you have managed to keep yourself in control for most of this whole thing. I mean, a dead pool, a beta, Dread Doctors. You have been amazing really. I don’t blame you for almost killing him. None of us do.” Stiles explained.</p><p>Scott stared at the wall.</p><p>“It’s just that, everytime I give in a little, someone gets hurt.” Scott mumbled.</p><p>Stiles opened and closed his mouth.</p><p>“I mean, with Liam, with those soldiers after Satomi’s pack, Theo just now.” Scott shook his head.<br/>
“Scott, you're a werewolf. You are literally the Apex predator. A true Alpha. It’s no question that you are dangerous. And that’s just something that comes with this.” Stiles replied.</p><p>True Alpha, how many times were people going to tell him that.</p><p>Scott didn’t respond. </p><p>“I’m going to have to agree with Malia on this, you shouldn’t have to feel like you have to be perfect all the time.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop his mind from returning to the night outside of the animal clinic. Both he and Stiles were soaked to the bone. Stiles was standing with the bloody wrench in his hand and Scott was trying to link Theo’s story with Stiles’. He had felt utterly hopeless as Stiles had yelled at him.</p><p>“Not all of us can be true Alpha’s, some of us have to get our hands a little dirty, some of us are human!” Stiles and roared at him.</p><p>He sure didn’t feel very worthy after their fight. Then his fight with Liam. Liam who he shared a bond with that he couldn't describe. Kind brown eyes had burned with hatred and a thirst for his blood. He had felt pretty worthless as his pack fell apart. As his body struggled to heal itself. As his world came crashing down.</p><p>Standing in front of Theo tonight had brought back all those memories, and he had lost control of his anger.</p><p>“Stiles…” Scott began but his resolve quickly crumbled<br/>
“Yeah?” Stiles prompted after Scott didn’t continue.</p><p>Scott looked up to meet the human’s eyes.</p><p>“What did you feel after Donavan died?” He asked.</p><p>The wind left Stiles’ lungs faster than he thought possible. </p><p>Scott watched his eyes widen in shock and his mouth drop open a little bit. He regretted asking immediately. But as much as he regretted it, Scott wanted to know. The monster had told him it would feel amazing. He wanted to know the truth.</p><p>Of all the things Stiles had thought he was going to say, he did not expect this.</p><p>He struggled to regain his train of thought and get words out of his mouth.</p><p><i>“Tell him Stiles.”</i> A voice hissed in his ear.</p><p>Stiles clenched his jaw as chills washed over him.</p><p>“Tell him how you felt. How you didn’t feel any guilt. How you felt powerful.” The foxes voice grated on his ears as it purred out the word powerful.</p><p>Scott dropped his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry Stiles. I shouldn’t have asked-”<br/>
“It took something away.”</p><p>Scott looked up at the human. Stiles was staring at the wall with his jaw clenched.</p><p>“I saw him there, the pole through his chest. I felt… relieved.” He let in a shaky breath. “Then it all hit me.” </p><p>They had not talked about Donavan since their trip to pick Kira up. It had not been something either of them wanted to talk about. </p><p>“After, it was like this... pit. I didn’t know if I was going to be able to get myself out of it.” He dropped his eyes to the floor. “My dad said that it never really goes away, but helping others seems to help it.”<br/>
“That’s why you're going into Law Enforcement.” Scott mumbled.</p><p>Stiles nodded. The chills had finally passed and the fox had retreated in his mind once again.</p><p>Scott rubbed his face and just wanted to curl into a ball and never emerge again. This night had gone from bad to worse. </p><p>“When is your dad getting home?” Scott hoped that he would be able to thank him before he left for school tomorrow.<br/>
“Hm? Oh, probably late.” Stiles grabbed his phone and sighed. </p><p>It was already approaching 11:30 pm. His dad would probably be getting home around 1 or 2 in the morning at this rate. He plugged his phone in and turned the ringer up to max. If anybody called there was no way they were going to sleep through it. Scott also checked his phone. There was a text from Liam telling him that all was good with them. Scott switched his ringer on as well and opened the windows in the room. He had started doing it so there was constant cool air circulating his own room, something about stale and hot air didn’t go over well with his senses.</p><p>Stiles went into the bathroom to wash his face off and brush his teeth.</p><p>“Scott do you want to sleep in here or-” Stiles asked as he walked back in. </p><p>He was met with the werewolf’s form already laying down on the spare pad Stiles kept in his closet. Stiles threw him a blanket and settled into his own bed before flipping the lamp off.

</p><p>As he laid there, his mind started to wander. He was still taking in all the events of the day, all the new discoveries. He still didn’t know what had been going on at the entrance of the sewer pipes, for some reason he couldn’t let it go. </p><p>“Hey Scott?” Stiles propped himself up on his arm and looked down at the dark lump below him.<br/>
“Hm?” Scott hummed.<br/>
“Have we been to that sewer entrance before?”</p><p>Scott shifted so he was looking up at Stiles.</p><p>“No. Or I haven’t. But that one looks really similar to the Northern entrance.” Scott replied after he thought for a moment.<br/>
“Hmmm.” Stiles laid back down and Scott rolled back over.</p><p>Maybe that’s what it was.</p><p>But it didn’t feel like it was similar. His inner voice argued. I must have been there before!</p><p>He pushed the thought stream out and tried to settle down.</p><p>He didn’t have much success.<br/>
“Hey do you think that Alpha’s can send their location to their betas? Because I mean it seems a little strange if it’s only one wa-” 
“Stiles, please go to sleep.” Scott said tiredly.<br/>
“Fine.” He relented. </p><p>Scott listened as the human’s heart beat started to slow down. He tried to force his own thoughts to rest so he could get a little sleep. </p><p>But the same few things kept circling his head. The sight of Theo in his claws. The look of fear and distrust in the sheriff’s eyes. The discomfort of the jeep ride home. He had felt them exchange the looks of concern more than they realized. </p><p>He didn’t blame them. He had been a little preoccupied trying to shut out the monster that had been let loose in his mind. It had been present ever since he had been bitten, but only as a fear. It took the form of many different things, but had never been able to get out of the cage Scott had made for it. </p><p>Tonight, it had escaped and was not easily being forced back down. He worked on slowing his breathing and his heartbeat. Stiles started mumbling something beside him in his sleep. This helped Scott focus on something besides himself. He finally started to drift off to sleep as the waning moon peeked through the window.</p><p>My name is Scott McCall. I am a werewolf. I am in control. I am not a monster. He let that mantra circle his head.</p><p>His last thought was hoping that the next day would be better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I couldn't post soon some things came up over the weekend! Sorry of things seem a little discombobulated throughout :P. Also the chapter name isn't very original either but I really couldn't think of any things else sooooo. Thanks for reading kids! Feel free to comment or leave kudos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreaded Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally starting to get somewhere. Lydia and Malia go confront Peter and Stiles decides to return to the tunnel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>“Again.”<br/>“Yeah, again.”<br/>“Do you know why?”<br/>“It started with that goddamn dream.” <br/>“What dream?”<br/>“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Stiles surged awake.</p><p>He was covered in a cold sweat and shaking.</p><p>Looking around the room he noticed that the sky was just beginning to brighten. He dragged his hand across his eyes and looked at his clock. It was 5:47am. Too early to get up and be productive but too late to really go back to sleep.</p><p>He glanced over at Scott who hadn’t really moved much throughout the night. He was curled up into a ball so he couldn’t tell if he was awake or not, but his lunging to an upright position probably startled him out of a very deep sleep. Stiles layed back down. </p><p>What was I dreaming about? He thought.</p><p>It was one of those dreams that you forget. The ones that scare the crap out of you and put you on edge the rest of the night. He was getting a lot of those recently. He was still shaking a little, he grabbed his hand to stop it from twitching. </p><p>He was fairly certain that his nightmare had something to do with the sewer entrance. </p><p>“Damn.” He mumbled to himself.</p><p>He shifted over onto his side so he couldn’t see the sky. Something had definitely happened there, he knew that for sure. Maybe he had been there and fallen and gotten a concussion. Someone on lacrosse had gotten a concussion and lost all memory of the week leading up to that moment. But even then, he would have remembered waking up and leaving, right?</p><p>He blew warm air into his hands, trying to warm himself up. He didn’t want to wake Scott up if he hadn’t already. His friend had looked ready to curl up and die the night before, much like when he had first become a werewolf. All the fear and stress was not a good thing to be experiencing at this age. For any of them.</p><p>Stiles laid there and let his thoughts circle in his head until he felt the other teen start to move around. Scott stopped for a moment.</p><p>“You're awake.” He mumbled, more as a statement than a question.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“How long were you up?”<br/>
“Dunno, since…” Stiles strained his neck to see the clock.</p><p>6:38am.</p><p>“Since 5:47.” </p><p>Scott made a noise.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just wake me up?”</p><p>“Cause you were asleep and you looked pretty dead on your feet yesterday.” Stiles gave Scott a side look.<br/>
“Still, you were tired too.” Scott mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.<br/>
“Ready for our math quiz?”</p><p>A groan was his answer.</p><p>Stiles slid out of bed and grabbed some clothes from his drawer. </p><p>They met in the kitchen, both wearing jeans, Stiles had his red sweatshirt on and Scott had a flannel.</p><p>Stiles wrinkled his nose and paused in his preparation of toast.</p><p>“Is that one of mine?”<br/>
“No.” Scott said slightly offended.</p><p>Stiles checked it over again just to make sure. Scott had a spare change of clothes at Stiles’ house and vise versa. But sometimes his dad would throw his clothes into a random drawer if they were on the floor. Speaking of his father, he made his way upstairs and checked his door. It was shut, which meant he was home and asleep. Good.</p><p>When he walked back down stairs, Scott was finishing up with spreading jam on the toast, which Stiles had left half done. </p><p>“He’s home?” Scott asked, even though he already knew.<br/>
“Yeah.” Stiles replied and let out a relieved breath.</p><p>Pretty much everyone in their group knew how much Stiles worried, when it came to his dad though, he was on another level.</p><p>Stiles chewed on his breakfast and checked his phone. There were no new messages. That was both a blessing and a curse. Scott was reading something on his phone. He looked up and noticed Stiles looking.</p><p>“Liam said that they got a little sleep last night, but Hayden was still pretty strung up. He also almost got caught by her sister.” Stiles snorted.<br/>
“Thankfully, Theo is in Eichen and he isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.” Stiles said and slid his plate into the dishwasher.</p><p>Scott seemed less tensed up today, Stiles hoped he would be able to move past yesterday quickly because this whole moping over Theo was starting to bug him. Well anything that had to do with Theo bugged him. </p><p>Once they got to school and unloaded Scott’s bike from the jeep, they met up with Lydia. </p><p>“Thank god you guys are alright.” She said.<br/>
“I told you last night we were fine.” Stiles replied.<br/>
“You said that you found Liam, Malia, and Derek paralyzied on the floor. Theo was getting the crap beat out of him and Hayden was probably going to have PTSD. I was up most of the night worrying.” She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.<br/>
“Yeah, then I said everyone was ok and Theo was in Eichen.” Stiles finished.</p><p>Lydia glared at him before turning to Scott.</p><p>“Are you ok? I mean with the whole Theo and Hayden thing.” She asked.</p><p>Scott lowered his eyes to the ground.</p><p>“He’s locked up now and can’t hurt anybody. That’s what matters.”</p><p>Lydia watched him for a moment before nodding.</p><p>Malia walked up to their group. She looked back to normal and more well rested than the rest of them.</p><p>“Any sign of Liam and Hayden?” She asked.<br/>
“No but they should be here soon.” Scott replied.</p><p>As he finished Stiles caught sight of the lovebird walking in through the doors. </p><p>“What I want to know,” Lydia began. “Is why Theo was at Peter’s apartment.”<br/>
“Same here.” Stiles said and Malia nodded.<br/>
“I was going to go there after school tomorrow and ask him.” Malia explained.<br/>
“By ask do you mean tie him up and interrogate?” Stiles questioned.<br/>
“Something like that.” Malia muttered.<br/>
“How about I go with you.” Lydia interjected.</p><p>After some grumbling Malia agreed. </p><p>Throughout the school day, Scott kept his eye on Hayden. He and Liam would take turns walking her to class, neither wanting her to be alone for too long. Hayden didn’t speak much during the day but was grateful for the company. </p><p>The scenes from last night kept circling her head. Theo, the fight, the feeling of complete helplessness. She couldn’t relax and had trouble focusing in class. Someone sneezing would make her jump, someone brushing by her arm would make her flinch, and the fear of turning the corner to see him standing there had her claws ready to flick out at a moment's notice. </p><p>Some of her friends asked her if she was ok.</p><p>“Yeah, just tired.” Hayden answered.<br/>
“You don’t look tired, you look like you're waiting to get jumped.” Ashley replied.<br/>
“I’m fine, I promise.”</p><p>Her friends exchanged glances.</p><p>“Do you want to come over for dinner after soccer practice?” Kaylee asked.<br/>
“I have plans with Liam actually-” Hayden replied before being cut off.<br/>
“Hayden? Seriously? Chick’s before dicks! We haven't seen you in forever!” Ashley tisked her.<br/>
“Come oooon. Pleeeeeease?” Kaylee begged.</p><p>Hayden sighed. It’s true she hadn’t seen much of her friends in a while and she had been spending a lot of time with Liam. Maybe a girls night is what she needed.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll come.”</p><p>Kaylee hugged her before rushing to class.</p><p>Hayden started towards her last class and Scott fell into step next to her. </p><p>“Sounds like you’ll have fun tonight.”</p><p>She snorted.</p><p>“I know the food will be good, Kaylee’s mom makes the best food.”<br/>
“That’s good.” Scott laughed as they stopped in front of her class.</p><p>He nodded and started off to his own class. As Hayden sat down, she texted Liam that their plans were off. He immediately texted back.</p><p>
  <i>What y?<br/>
I’m going over to Kaylee’s house after practice<br/>
Who’s Kaylee?<br/>
She has dark curly hair, plays forward<br/>
O I think she gives me weird looks in bio<br/>
Not surprised<br/>
So you’ll be ok?<br/>
Yes.<i><br/>
-<br/>
Malia and Lydia climbed out of Lydia’s blue car.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Peter’s apartment was part of a new development on the edge of town. There were a couple of new families walking down the street. A baby in a stroller stared up at Malia with big brown eyes. It had a bit of drool in its chin. Malia’s nose crinkled in disgust.</p><p>Maybe her mother had had a point about not liking children.</p><p>They hiked the stairs up to Peter’s door and knocked. </p><p>Malia listened to the heartbeat that was moving around inside.</p><p>“Look I don’t want to donate to the park project ok, I have already had three different people come-” Peter said as he opened his door but he stopped when he noticed the coyote and the banshee on his doorstep.</p><p>“Well, this is unexpected.”<br/>
“Apparently.” Lydia replied tartly.<br/>
“Well please, come in.” Peter stepped back and ushered them in.</p><p>His apartment had not changed much since the last time she had been there. The walls were pretty bare with simple cream colored paint. He had a TV with a couch set in front of it. </p><p>“To what do I owe the pleasure to accommodate you two fine ladies.” Peter asked as he shut the door.<br/>
“Cut the BS, we know that he came here to meet you.” Malia rounded and glared at the wolf.<br/>
“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Peter said with feigned confusion. “You’ll have to be more specific on the he, I’ve had a lot of visitors lately.”<br/>
“Theo.” Lydia answered.<br/>
“Theo, as in the chimera.”<br/>
“Yes that Theo.”<br/>
“Well he might have dropped by.” Peter leaned back on his counter and crossed his arms over his chest.<br/>
“What did he want?” Malia growled.<br/>
“Well, he wanted to ask if I still had a grudge against Scott’s pack.” Peter replied.<br/>
“And what did you say?” Lydia asked.<br/>
“I said no. I know when I am outmatched, and I already got my ass beaten once.” Peter replied with an annoyed look.</p><p>The girls shared a look.</p><p>“And that was it. You said no and he left?” Malia questioned.<br/>
“Well not exactly. He did try to convince me a little more. Preaching how with his help he could help me kill Scott.” Peter explained.<br/>
“He said he was here for Scott’s beta Hayden but he would be willing to help me as well. I told him that might not go over very well but he was pretty hard set. I think something is a little loose up here.” Peter twirled his finger around his temple.</p><p>Neither girl was impressed and he sighed.</p><p>“And judging from the very angry roar that I heard from here a few nights ago, I’m guessing it didn’t go down too well.”</p><p>Lydia and Malia looked at each other.</p><p>“He’s locked in Eichen now.” </p><p>Peter’s eyebrows raised a little.</p><p>“Things definitely didn’t go over well for him.”<br/>
“What did he want in return.” Lydia asked.</p><p>The father and daughter stared at her blankly.</p><p>“Well he came here and asked for your help. With his help, you would get Scott’s power and he would get Hayden. That doesn’t seem like a fair trade.” Lydia pointed out.<br/>
“I said the same thing. He said he just wanted to watch Beacon Hills burn. That couldn’t happen unless Scott was dead.” Peter said.<br/>
“Why would Beacon Hills burn?” Malia asked annoyed.<br/>
“I don’t know, that's just what he said.” Peter snapped back.<br/>
“Did he say anything else, or ask anything else?” Lydia asked before Malia could lunge at him.</p><p>Peter returned his gaze to the banshee.</p><p>“Yes, he asked how Stiles was doing.” </p><p>Malia and Lydia shared a confused and concerned look.</p><p>“Why would he care?” Lydia inquired.<br/>
“I don’t know? I didn’t exactly interrogate him.” Peter said exasperatedly.<br/>
“What did you say?” Malie took a step towards him.<br/>
“I said he’s fine as far as I know, maybe a little quieter than usual.” Peter responded. </p><p>Lydia rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Well if you are done interrogating ME, I’d like to get on with my day.”<br/>
“Yeah like doing what?” Malia asked disbelievingly.<br/>
“Well I have been job searching. The bills aren’t going to pay themselves.”<br/>
“Aren’t you, like, loaded?” </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes as he threw his head back.</p><p>“I said I am job searching, not desperate.”<br/>
“Whatever.” Malia stalked over to his fridge and started searching for food.<br/>
“You’re sure he didn’t want anything else, or have anything planned?” Lydia continued.<br/>
“Yes. He was pretty hellbent on his single mission.” Peter stepped away from the counter as Malia started making a sandwich.</p><p>Lydia shook her head. Last time he had had a clear plan. Break the pack apart, kill Scott, and become the new Alpha. He had been looking for power and a powerful pack to accompany him. She remembered Stiles telling her how Theo had told him that he came for Malia because her first instinct was to kill, Liam because he was strong from his anger, how he came for Kira because her fox was taking over, the banshee, and Void Stiles. He had ended up with a Pack of undead Chimera’s and yellow eyes. From what Stiles had filled her in from the night before, Theo had been happy to kill Scott again, but his main goal was Hayden. Maybe Peter was right, there was something seriously wrong with that kid’s head.</p><p>“Lydia.” </p><p>She looked up quickly. Peter was watching her.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>She clenched her eyes shut. Peter had this way of talking, that made you want to trust him, made you want to share what’s on your mind. It had been like that even before she had resurrected him. </p><p>“Nothing.”<br/>
“I know it’s never nothing when you get that look on your face.”</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“It's just… last time he came for power. This time he was just coming for Hayden.”<br/>
“And this concerns you why?” Peter asked, taking another step closer.<br/>
“Mmm. Wait.” Malia said through a mouth full of food. </p><p>The Banshee and the werewolf turned to look at her.</p><p>“Right before Scott attacked him, Theo was saying that he was doing this to protect Hayden.” </p><p>She was pointing her fingers at them rapidly as she spoke, an obvious gesture that she had picked up from Stiles.</p><p>“Protect her. From what I heard, it sounded like he was trying to kidnap her.” Peter said, confused.<br/>
“That’s what I thought, he certainly was acting like it.”</p><p> Lydia shook her head again. </p><p>“I think the more we try to figure him out, the more confused we all will get.”<br/>
“Maybe.” He turned back to Lydia. “But I think you were on to something before, saying that something doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>Lydia looked up at him before nodding. </p><p>“Ok, well, I got what I came here for.” Malia said as she marched towards the door.<br/>
“Same here.” Lydia mumbled. </p><p>The girls made their way towards the door.</p><p>“Well thank you for dropping by, interrogating me, and making a mess in my kitchen.” Peter said as a good bye.</p><p>Back in the car, the girls looked at each other.</p><p>“It seemed like he was telling the truth.” Malia said.<br/>
“Yeah and how many times have we said that before?” Lydia let her head fall back to her head rest.<br/>
“He seems different though. He had this kinda, dark aura around him before. I didn’t realize it at the time, but now that it’s gone, I noticed it.” Malia explained.</p><p>Lydia hummed a little. </p><p>As they drove to Malia’s house, Lydia’s mind was a turmoil. Thoughts kept appearing and disappearing. This was going to be a long night.<br/>
-<br/>
Stiles stared at the entrance in front of him. There was little sign that they had been there the night before. A few dark splatters on the ground that could pass as chemical stains. </p><p>For two days he hadn’t been able to get the entrance out of his mind. He had been more unfocused than usual. So here he was standing in front of it.</p><p>He didn’t know what he was trying to accomplish, didn’t even really know why he was here. Stiles just was driving home after Lacrosse practice when he found himself driving not in the direction of his house but towards the entrance. </p><p>Kicking a stray rock down the tunnel, he sighed. Maybe he was just going crazy. This was the most exciting thing to happen in weeks, and it had almost ended badly. </p><p>He turned around and climbed back into his Jeep. </p><p>Stiles dropped his bag on the floor of his room and sprawled onto his bed. He grabbed his phone and checked for any messages from Lydia or Malia. Nothing. </p><p>His dad was supposed to pick up dinner for them so he didn’t have to worry about cooking. </p><p>Well, mine as well do homework. He thought.</p><p>Stiles slid off of his bed and grabbed his bag. As we walked over to his desk, he kicked something under his bed. Throwing his head back with a sigh he dropped onto his knees and reached under his bed. He came back up with a book. </p><p>Absently he tossed it onto his bed and started to unload his bag. </p><p>Finally when he had everything where he liked it on his desk, he leaned back in his chair to grab a pencil off his floor. The book cover caught his attention. He read the title.</p><p>The Dread Doctors.</p><p>Stiles fell onto his floor. </p><p>He scrambled up and grabbed the book. Immediately he felt the itch at the back of his mind that came when looking at the stupid book. All it had done was cause some very strange strange memories to resurface and a lot of weird feelings. Now, the itch was throbbing, like a headache. He grimaced and opened the book. </p><p>He flipped past the title page and came to the first chapter.</p><p>Soon he was engrossed back into the book. His phone ringing dragged him back to reality. It was his dad asking which restaurant he was picking dinner up from. </p><p>After Stiles hung up he looked at his desk, which had his unfinished homework on it, and back at the book.</p><p>A voice that sounded a lot like Lydia’s told him to do his homework and read later. </p><p>He groaned and tossed the book. </p><p>That night, his father was quiet through the meal. So was Stiles. His dad’s eyes kept wandering off and unfocusing. </p><p>“Ok what is it?” Stiles finally asked.<br/>
“Hmm?”<br/>
“You have been really quiet this whole time.” Stiles said.<br/>
“I could argue that you have been unusually quiet as well.” Stilinski pointed out.<br/>
“Yeah, only because you have been.” He argued.</p><p>The sheriff sighed.</p><p>“Fine, it was a long day.” That was his usually excuse when he was quiet.<br/>
“Nope, that isn’t it.” Stiles narrowed his eyes.<br/>
“Excuse me? I don’t need to explain myself to my SON.” His father said exasperatedly.<br/>
“Fine, but I’ll just keep asking you.” Stiles replied.</p><p>Noah groaned and took another bite of food.</p><p>Stiles continued to stare at him until finally he broke.</p><p>“Fine, I’m just, thinking about last night.”<br/>
“You and everyone else.” Stiles mumbled.<br/>
“You do realize… never mind.” the sheriff started out strong but lost faith halfway through.<br/>
“What? Do I realize what?” Stiles pressed, now intrigued.</p><p>His father gave him a look before dropping his gaze.</p><p>“You realize, that I wouldn’t hurt any of your friends, unless I had no other choice, right?”</p><p>Stiles opened his mouth before pausing. Where was this coming from? Then he remembered.</p><p>“When you shot at Scott, last night.”</p><p>The sheriff nodded and didn’t lift his eyes.</p><p>“It's just, he was standing there, covered in blood with Theo. I-It just…”<br/>
“It didn’t look like him.” Stiles finished.</p><p>Stilinski nodded again.</p><p>“Look dad, if you thought it was the right thing to hit him, he would forgive you. I mean look at Argent. And it’s not like it would do much, he’d heal in like three seconds.” Stiles mumbled the last part.<br/>
“Would you be able to forgive me?” Now his father raised his eyes to meet Stiles’.</p><p>Stiles’ mouth dropped again. That is what had been bothering his father.</p><p>“Probably. I would know that you weren’t trying to hurt them really.” Stiles assured his dad.</p><p>Noah nodded and let out a breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding.<br/>
The rest of dinner was much easier to get through.<br/>
-<br/>
Stiles woke shaking. </p><p>This dream he remembered. It was one that had been haunting him ever since the Nogitsune. He remembered being trapped in a cage of his own mind, with no way to escape. </p><p>Stiles remembered hurting the people he cared about and savoring it. He remembers every sick thing the Fox did while wearing his face. Every life he ruined, every drop of blood on his hands.</p><p>He staggered out of bed and just made it to the bathroom in time to throw up. He leaned his head on the cool seat and sat there shaking. Finally he recovered enough to stand up and splash water on his face. He didn’t look in the mirror, afraid of what he might see. He slowly made his way back to his room but nearly fell back over when he slid on the book. He glared down at it. Somehow, he knew that that dream had been related to the book. </p><p>He picked it up and sat back down heavily on his bed. Stiles flicked his lamp on and examined the cover. </p><p>“The cover triggers the memory sensors in the brain.” </p><p>That’s what Valak had told him and Lydia in Eichen.</p><p>That was the itch. You had to read to get the full story. He scrunched his eyes shut before returning to his place and reading. He remembered when they pulled an all-nighter at Scott’s to read the book. Back when they believed Theo was there to help them. </p><p>“Little lying bastard.” Stiles muttered as he continued reading. </p><p>He didn’t know how long he read before he suddenly spaced out. </p><p>He gasped as a vision of the tunnel filled his head. Only in this memory, it was raining. </p><p>It hadn’t been raining before.</p><p>He lunged out of bed, grabbed his sweatshirt and keys before quietly running down the stairs. The cool night air caused his breath to billow out in a white cloud. As quietly as he could, he started up the jeep and as soon as he was far enough away from his house, he slammed on the gas. There was no one out at this time of night so he didn’t worry about T-Boning someone. </p><p>Finally he screeched to a halt in front of the tunnel. He had not let go of the book the whole journey and now he brought it out in front of him. </p><p>A familiar buzzing filled his ears. He wanted to turn around and search for the people that usually accompanied the sound but he forced himself to start reading again. He gritted his teeth against the cold but didn’t stop.</p><p>He needed to know what had happened here with him.</p><p>Abruptly his vision swirled and it was now raining again. </p><p>He was being dragged by two people, they were approaching the tunnel slowly and from behind where his jeep was currently parked. </p><p>Weakly he kicked out. He felt like he was drugged.</p><p>When he blinked he was suddenly in the tunnels, Stiles watched dazedly as rooms swam by. Next thing he knew he was lying on a cold table. The smell of chemicals and death was strong in the air. </p><p>One of the doctors came into his view. It was the lead one, the one that carried the cane, sword thing. The second doctor came up beside him and wiped an area on his neck clear. Lastly the third one came into view, carrying the largest syringe that Stiles had ever seen. He handed it to the lead doctor. </p><p>Stiles’ eyes widened slightly as he realized what was about to happen. He tried to move but his limbs weighed 1000 pounds each. </p><p>The doctor lowered the needle to his neck. Stiles moaned in fear as it entered his neck. He surged up and struggled before falling back down, his energy spent. He felt the substance enter his body slowly and excruciatingly. </p><p>Finally the needle was removed and he let out a breath. The doctors stepped back, satisfied.<br/>
One grabbed him and hauled him up before dragging him back through the tunnels. </p><p>Stiles gasped back to the present. The tunnel yawned in front of him, yellow light filtering out. His hand immediately flew to his neck, where he had been stuck. There was no hole, or bump or anything. </p><p>So the Dread Doctors had done something to him. The memory had never surfaced before. </p><p>Until he stood here last night. </p><p>Suddenly he dropped to his knees, his head felt like it was ready to crack open. He screamed as the pain intensified. Just as soon as it was there, it faded. Stiles lay there, gasping for breath, waiting for it to come back. It didn’t, but a new feeling had taken up residency in his mind. </p><p>
  <i>“Hello Stiles.”<i> It whispered.<br/>
“No.” He sobbed.<br/>
“Yes.” The dark fox hissed.<br/>
“Get out of my head.” Stiles snarled. “Go back to wherever the hell you came from.”<br/>
“Oh Stiles…” The Nogitsune purred. “I never left.”<br/>
“No, you're dead.” Stiles said, his voice hushed.<br/>
“Not anymore. The doctors were able to resurrect me.” It laughed. “There was just enough left inside of you, for it to take root.”<br/>
“No that's not possible. You were gone, we were separate.” Stiles argued after a moment, his hands were wrapped around his head.<br/>
“When something is touched, with this kind of power, it leaves a lasting mark.” It’s voice twisted around his head.<br/>
“No, no, no please.” Stiles begged, not knowing what for.<br/>
“You can lie to yourself and you can lie to others.” The fox murmured. “But you can’t lie to me. You loved the power, you loved being, invincible. Poor weak human Stiles, suddenly had people looking at him with respect.”<br/>
“No, they looked in fear.” He whispered, staring at the ground in front of him.
</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Tears were starting to swim in his eyes.</p><p>“Fear and respect, the same thing. You loved the chaos.” The voice let the words loved and chaos roll out longer.</p><p>Stiles was shaking violently now.</p><p>“I won’t let you hurt anybody. I won’t let you in.” He growled. “So go back to whatever hell you were staying before.”<br/>
“Oh Stiles…” The Nogitsune purred. “I’m already in.”</p><p>Stiles gasped before a sudden violent strength ripped through his mind. He cried out but no sound escaped. He was thrown back before tumbling into the dark depths of his own mind. </p><p>Then all was quiet. </p><p>A man came walking cautiously out of the tunnel. He had heard shouts and decided to investigate. In the entrance there was a teenage boy who was slowly standing up from the ground.</p><p>“Hey, you ok kid?” the man called out.</p><p>The boy turned towards the voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I-I’m fine.”<br/>
“K, now what the hell are ya doing out here at this time of night.” The worker asked.<br/>
“I was… on a drive, and thought I saw someone down here.” He glanced around. “I-I guess not.”</p><p>The man noticed that his teeth were chattering.</p><p>“Well if I was you, I’d get home, it's not good to be out in the cold dressed like that.” The man pointed to the boys PJs.<br/>
“Oh uh.” The teen looked down at himself. “Yeah, I think I will.”</p><p>The man nodded and watched the boy climb back into his jeep before driving away.</p><p>Stiles cranked the heater up as far as it would go. His hands were still shaking from the whole ordeal. He came to a stop at a red light. </p><p>Stiles reached over and grabbed The Dread Doctors. He stared at the cover before setting back down on the seat and sighing. </p><p>He looked into his mirror. There was a smudge of dirt on his cheek from laying on the ground.<br/>
His face hadn’t changed much though.</p><p>He watched his irises suddenly flash black. </p><p>Not just shadowy dark, pitch black. Like a void.</p><p>The fox smiled as the light turned green.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long to update. I just couldn't find the time and motivation, but now we are starting to get somewhere and I can hopefully get back onto a better schedule! I don't think it was ever addressed how the Sheriff reacted to actually finding out that Scott is a werewolf so I couldn't help but write a little about it. Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, both are much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Restless One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More in-depth look at Scotts current state (it ain't good chief). Also some more from Nogi (certain dark scary fox).<br/>Send help. Um no actually send some of these people help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>“Again.”<br/>“Yeah, again.”<br/>“Do you know why?”<br/>“It started with that goddamn dream.” <br/>“What dream?”<br/>“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Scott could feel the uneasy in his bones. The pack had been shaken by Theo’s return. They all seemed to find ways to keep busy. Everyone but him. </p><p>Scott found himself pacing more often than not. He couldn’t escape this feeling that filled him with dread.</p><p>He would catch his reflection in his mirror and see red, then he’d look back again and nothing was wrong. He was finding it harder to stay anchored as well. He decided to not go to Derek though. Everyone seems to think that he was overreacting with the whole almost killing Theo incident. But they weren’t stuck with this feeling. This feeling that something had crawled out of the darkest region of his soul and had taken up root in the back of his mind. The worst part wasn’t that he had never felt this kind of thing before, it was that he had felt it before. It lurked around his dreams, his waking thoughts, everytime he shifted, everytime he fought. It yearned for the release of power.</p><p>Scott ran his hands through his hair and took in a deep breath. He was standing in his room.<br/>
This is my room. My name is Scott McCall. I am a werewolf. I am in control. I am not a monster. </p><p>He found himself whispering that to himself often now. It was just a reminder. </p><p>The only thing that seemed normal was school. </p><p>It was a great way to keep his mind off of things he didn’t want to think about. So he threw himself into his studies. Lydia had picked up on it immediately.</p><p>“Are you ok Scott?” She asked.<br/>
“Yeah, why?”<br/>
“Well it’s just, you seem to be a lot more focused on school. More than usual.”<br/>
“I’ve been needing to get my grades up. I want to go to college after I graduate. And things seem to be in a lull right now.” He explained.<br/>
“Hmm.” She narrowed her eyes at him. </p><p>He ducked away from her gaze and sat down in econ. He was glad that he didn't get eye bags. Another perk of werewolfness. Stiles plopped down next him.</p><p>“Lydia been on your case more than usual as well?” He asked.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“She was grinding me a new one because I was up studying last night.” He shook his head.<br/>
“Why does she care about that?” Scott asked.<br/>
“Cause I didn’t get the required amount of hours of sleep.” Stiles complained.<br/>
“Yeah, when was the last time you got a full night of sleep?” Scott asked, turning to face him fully.</p><p>Stiles’ mouth opened and he silently counted on his fingers.</p><p>“Saturday of last week. I went to bed at 11:38pm and woke up at 9:24am. I had a weird dream about that sewer entrance.” Stiles recounted.</p><p>Scott stared slightly concerned at his friend before turning back to face the front of the class.<br/>
Lacrosse still seemed normal. Well as normal as a team with Coach Finstock leading it can be. They actually had some good players this year and coach was lecturing them about how they have sucked up until now. </p><p>Liam was having Mason watch out for Corey. Theo didn’t seem to express any interest in Corey but they would rather be safe than sorry. </p><p>Hayden was doing better. Reconnecting with her friends seemed to help her. </p><p>Everyone seemed to be taken care of. Once again leaving Scott to his own thoughts.</p><p>He twisted around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. Something felt like it was crawling around in his skin. He clawed at his arm but nothing happened. A presence slithered around his mind, making him freeze. It circled, banging on the confines. It brought the smell of blood and death. Scott took a deep inhale.</p><p>It stalked back to the recesses of his mind.</p><p>He sat up and rubbed his face. </p><p>Something was wrong with him. He knew it but didn’t want to voice it. He looked down at his hand. He blinked and it was covered in blood. He blinked again and it was spotless. He turned it over. Flicked his claws out. Stared at them. He rubbed the blood on his fingertips. Scott sighed and flicked his claws back in. His hands were clean. </p><p>My name is Scott McCall. I am a werewolf. I am in control. I am not a monster.</p><p>He took a deep breath, one that didn’t smell of blood. </p><p>He could hear his mother’s heartbeat down the hall. He could hear the neighbor's heartbeat next door. He could hear the snores of the next neighbor over. He could hear a pair of cats across the street eating kibble. </p><p>Maybe I should get some earplugs. He thought.</p><p>He stood up and walked to his bathroom. He glared at the mirror. He let his eyes light up.<br/>
Ever since he had lost his abilities for a while after Theo killed him, he had picked up a habit of checking whenever he looked in a mirror. A new nervous tic.</p><p>Thinking of that night made him clench the sides of his sink. He hated that night. For many reasons.</p><p>Scott shut his eyes and tried to block out the incoming sounds of roars and fighting. Of claws ripping into his arms, his sides, his chest. He had undergone many injuries in the past few years, but none had seemed to hurt as much as these had. </p><p>“You're scared.” came a voice from behind him.</p><p>His eyes snapped open and he looked at the mirror. </p><p>Standing behind him was Theo. </p><p>He turned and found an empty doorway. He looked back at the mirror and Theo was still smiling at him.</p><p>“You’re scared.” He repeated.<br/>
“Of you?” Scott growled.<br/>
“No.” Theo smiled and shook his head. “You’re scared of the power. Of losing. Of dying. Of your own beta.”</p><p>Scott closed his eyes and took in another breath.</p><p>“It’s ok to be scared Scott. You’d be pretty dumb not to be. You’ve seen hell in this town. You’ve lost pack members. You couldn’t save everyone.”<br/>
“What do you want?”<br/>
“I don’t want anything. I’m just here to assure you.”</p><p>Scott sighed.</p><p>“I am scared. Of a lot of things. I don’t want to lose anybody else. But I know that's pretty much impossible. People die, and people kill. There isn’t much I can do about it.”<br/>
“Oh yes, the no killing rule.How many people have broken that?”</p><p>Scott growled low in his throat.</p><p>“Hmm let’s see. Malia, killed her own sister and mother. With the help of the desert wolf of course, and speaking of which, Malia also killed her. Kira, killed that chimera when her fox was taking over. Lydia, killed Dr. Varach with her voice. Stiles, well without the help of the Nogitsune, Donaven was an unfortunate accident.”</p><p>“Donaven died by a pole through the heart, not Stiles smashing his head in.” Scott snarled.<br/>
“He doesn’t feel that way. Anyways, the Nogitsune did a real number. Plenty of deaths, quite a few directly by his hand.” </p><p>Theo took a step closer to Scott. </p><p>“Your righteous pack is full of killers Scott.”<br/>
“And you're no better?”<br/>
“No, I’m not.”</p><p>Scott slowly clenched and unclenched his hands. </p><p>“That night haunts you because it opened your eyes to the fact that anybody can be corrupted. All that hard work with your beta, thrown out the window. Liam gave in and grew more powerful. Powerful enough to kill you even.”</p><p>Theo leaned over his shoulder.</p><p>“It scared you because you’re afraid it’ll happen to you.” He whispered in his ear.</p><p>Scott shivered.<br/>
“I’m always afraid of that.” He whispered back.</p><p>“You're afraid of your own power. Afraid of hurting someone. Afraid of killing someone. Your power is unique, it was earned, not given or taken. But you're afraid to use it. And you're afraid to have it taken from you.”</p><p>Scott whirled with his claws and slashed down on Theo. His claws met open air. He looked back at the mirror and saw blood splattered across his face. </p><p>
  <i>You don’t have to be afraid.</i>
</p><p>Scott froze as his fingers brushed his face.</p><p>
  <i>You're stronger than everybody else. In time, they will learn to fear you.</i>
</p><p>-<br/>
He walked to class in a daze. Scott didn’t remember much from the night before, other than he was sure he had hallucinated.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He looked up and spotted Stiles at his locker. His hair was mused but something seemed off. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Scott watched him as he approached. His shoulders were more pulled back, his breathing was steady, he looked normal. When Scott got closer, he realized what had bugged him. The human was giving off no emotion. Stiles' eyes slowly came up to meet his. They were dark, hooded. Something flashed before disappearing. Stiles’ eyes glazed over before he blinked a few times, shook his head as if to clear it, blew air out of his mouth and pulled his phone out of his pocket. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Scott stood stock still. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The human gave off exasperation as he read whatever was on his phone. Scott slowly made his way to his locker and watched Stiles.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Can you believe it? Our math teacher is giving us another pop quiz. This is the third one this month. This is ridiculous.” Stiles grumbled.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Scott was very confused. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey you good Scotty? You look like you saw a ghost.”<br/>
“Yeah, I-I’m fine.” He replied.<br/>
“Ok good because I don’t want to have to worry about you more than I have to.” Stiles slammed his locker shut, making Scott jump.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Stiles took off towards his history class. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Scott was sure he just saw the Nogitsune flash in his friend’s eyes, but that wasn’t possible. He had destroyed the fox. There was no way it could be back, and Stiles hadn’t seemed to notice.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He did not notice when Liam came up beside him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey, are you alright?” Liam asked.<br/>
“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Scott repeated and shoved his English book into his locker. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Liam could sense the enease and confusion coming off of Scott but he decided to not mention it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Are you ready for our game tonight?” He asked instead.<br/>
“Oh, yeah I am. I think the team is too.” Scott replied.<br/>
“I remember playing them when I was at my old school. They play pretty rough.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Scott tried to use Liam’s voice to drown out his own unease. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Something was up with Stiles, there was no doubt. Something was up with him, there was no doubt. Maybe he just needed to do a little digging and investigation.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Liam kept talking even though he knew Scott wasn’t listening. He was nervous for the game, last time he had played them, he had ended up with a mild concussion and a twisted ankle. They had tied, but it had been close. Later that night, a few team mates dragged him out of his house and threw balls at him, just like they had at the abandoned zoo. They blamed him for the close tie. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He knew that nothing like that would happen tonight, but it was still a fear. He also still had the off feeling from Scott that had been present since the whole super moon incident. Working to get Hayden settled had allowed them to get closer again, but Liam didn’t know if things would be the same. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>After school, he made his way to the locker rooms where everyone was a tense ball of excitement. Boys were tossing balls and gear around, spraying each other with deodorant and starting chants. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Scott couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Stiles, it was as if he expected him to sprout another head. Liam focused on his gear. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They marched out to the field in a large yelling group. Beacon Hills hadn’t beat this team in two years. They were determined to break the streak. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Mason came up on his left side.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Excited for the game?” He asked, watching the team.<br/>
“Sure.” He replied.<br/>
“You’ll do great! You have some good players and you’re a werewolf. I think you’re set.”<br/>
Mason assured him.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m set. I’m good. I am totally ready for this.” Liam nodded as he watched the team.<br/>
“That’s the spirit. Corey and I and Hayden are up in the stands cheering for you!” Liam<br/>
nodded gratefully before marching on.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They warmed up as the other team arrived and the stands started to fill up. Before the game started Hayden came down and offered her encouragement. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You know, there is this new ice cream place downtown.” She smiled at him.<br/>
“Think the star player could take me there?”<br/>
“I’m not really the star playe- like on a date?” He asked.<br/>
“Of course dog brain.” Hayden said exasperatedly.<br/>
“Well in that case, maybe we can have a good date tonight.” Liam laughed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hayden smiled and kissed him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The game began. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>By half time they were leading 5-3. Everyone was in high spirits, none more so than coach.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It’s like someone killed you all and replaced you with actual lacrosse players!” He told them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They won 8-7.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The team was vibrating with adrenaline and glee. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Liam quickly changed and avoided getting whipped with a towel before racing out to meet Hayden. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Stiles watched Liam sprint from the locker room and rolled his eyes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I hope I am never like that.” He mumbled and turned back to his locker.<br/>
“Oh believe me, you are totally like that.” Scott replied.<br/>
“Excuse me.” Stiles said indignantly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Scott stripped his pads off and hung them in his locker. He had been able to focus on the game and not the dread. He flicked his gaze to the human once again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Is something wrong?” Stiles turned and asked.<br/>
“Hmm? No why?” Scott jumped and asked.<br/>
“Because you have been acting weird all day. And I feel like everytime I look over, you're staring at me. Werewolf or not, it's very unsettling.” Stiles snapped.<br/>
“Sorry, just a lot on my mind.” Scott replied and forced his gaze back to his locker.<br/>
“Uh hu.” Stiles narrowed his eyes before returning to his locker.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They changed in silence for a while.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
    <i></i>
      <i></i>
“Is something up with you?” Scott asked.<br/>
“Um no. Not that I know of.” Stiles responded. “Why?”<br/>
“I don’t know. Just thought I’d ask. We’ve all been kinda on edge for a while now.”
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Stiles nodded and chewed on his lip. He decided to not mention the strange lapses in memory that were becoming frequent. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They walked out to the parking lot together. Stiles clambered into his jeep and Scott climbed onto his bike. Scott waved and took off towards his house. Stiles slowly pulled out of the parking lot. He had a history project that was due on Friday, two days from now. He had put it off for a week now and he knew he needed to get started on it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was stopped at a red light when his vision blurred and his head grew fuzzy. Stiles fought to stay focused on the road. A sharp pain in his skull caused him to cry out and let go of the wheel. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>“Out.”<i> A voice whispered in his mind.</i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Everything went dark for the human.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The fox blinked at the street in front of it. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It pressed on the gas when the light changed and turned on to a different road. Its destination was in the abandoned warehouses east of town. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It pulled the jeep into the dark parking lot and climbed out. It walked to the back and grabbed his bag. Inside there were various tools, keys, and a few blueprints. It was keeping those incase it needed to sabotage a few key buildings.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The fox walked into the building and was met with the damp scent of decay. It walked to one of the side rooms and turned the lights on. They flickered but didn’t die. It set the bag down next to a table in the center of the room. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The fox looked around disdainfully at its work space. The place was sad really, it was a powerful spirit of chaos and strife, and these were its circumstances. it had liked the Japanese mafia boss better. More tools, more people, more power. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Even so, its plan was in motion already. The slip at school had been small, but enough to distress the alpha immensely. It had enjoyed the feeding all day long. It had been weakened from what the Dread Doctors had done to it. It could only take hold of the human’s mind for short periods of time right now. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>But its strength would return. </i>





Jikan.
It had time. It had lots and lots of time. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Chaos was coming again, and this time. Nothing would be able to stop it.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok the scene where Scott is looking at his claws is inspired by Jackson in season 2 episode 11 when Stiles is talking to the counselor. Sorry for the long wait, I know what I want to happen, but its a little further on in the plot so right now I am just trying to get there. D: Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or leave a comment, both are really motivational!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wondering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at what Derek is doing, what Noah is doing and a full moon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>“Again.”<br/>“Yeah, again.”<br/>“Do you know why?”<br/>“It started with that goddamn dream.” <br/>“What dream?”<br/>“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</i>
</p><p>--<br/>
Derek paced.</p><p>Peter watched annoyed from his couch. He was sure that if Derek kept this up he would wear a track on the floor. At least they weren’t at his apartment.</p><p>Derek turned and stalked back up the floor in front of Peter.</p><p>“Ok, what is it? The whole time I have been here you have just been pacing back and forth and I am not going to lie, my time can be better spent elsewhere.”  Peter said exasperatedly. </p><p>Derek grimaced, as if remembering he was there as well.</p><p>“Something just… doesn’t seem right.” He responded.<br/>
“You’ll have to be a bit more specific than that.” Peter emphasized the ‘bit’.<br/>
“Theo. Why come back now? Why not come back earlier or later? It wasn’t a full moon, it wasn’t anything special.” Derek shook his head and started pacing again.</p><p>“Maybe he just finally got around to doing it.” Peter replied.<br/>
“That’s what I thought. But he said that he was ‘trying to protect her’ whatever the hell that means.”</p><p>Peter thought back to the conversation he had shared with the boy. Theo had claimed that he was back for his beta and that he planned to be out of Beacon Hills before things got ugly. Peter had simply tacked it up to the hellstorm of the McCall pack trying to track down their missing member.</p><p>“You know something.” Derek said, glaring at Peter.<br/>
“I don’t know anything about that kid besides the fact that he’s crazy.” Peter replied icely.</p><p>Derek advanced on the older wolf.</p><p>“Ok, ok. When he came to my place, he said that he wanted to get out of Beacon Hills before, and I quote, ‘things get ugly’.” </p><p>Derek stopped and chewed his cheek. </p><p>“What the hell does that mean?”<br/>
“What do you think I am, I psychic? I would very much like to know as well so I know which direction to run.” Peter snapped.</p><p>Derek growled and started pacing again. </p><p>“There was also the thing he said to Stiles.”<br/>
“What did he say to Stiles?” Peter asked, disinterested.<br/>
“He asked why he was still with them.” Derek answered.<br/>
“Why Stiles was still with the pack? How hard did he hit his head?” Peter asked.<br/>
“Hard. But still, the pack had rejoined, long before they beat Theo.” Derek sighed. “Some things just aren’t adding up with that kid.”<br/>
“Then why are you wasting your time?” Peter let his head fall back onto the couch.</p><p>Derek turned to watch his uncle again.</p><p>“You don’t feel it?”</p><p>Peter lifted his head back up.</p><p>“Feel what?”<br/>
“The shift, in energy. It happened a few weeks ago. I don’t know what it is, but it feels different. Off in a way. Like maybe something is changing or coming.”</p><p>Peter had not picked up on any kind of shift. But he was still recovering from Eichen House. He knew, however, what Derek was talking about. </p><p>“Then maybe Theo was on to something.” Peter mumbled.<br/>
“There’s nothing we can do about it, is there.” Derek stated more than asked.<br/>
“Nope. Well, not when we don’t know anything about it. Just pray to whatever god still looks at us and hang on.” Peter stood up.<br/>
“Do you think it has to do with Theo returning?” Derek asked.</p><p>Peter paused from his exit.</p><p>“I think it IS the reason for his return. If you manage to figure out the why, you can maybe figure out the how to stop it.”<br/>
-<br/>
The sheriff leaned back in his chair and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.<br/>
He had been reading over a multitude of old cases and newer animal attacks/ strange occurrences, just checking for any connections.</p><p>When he hit a lull at work, he always pulled out the boxes and looked through them. A few had led to solved or just finally closing a case. </p><p>Jordan had helped him on a number of them. It was handy having a hellhound around. When he couldn’t call in Scott to track a scent, he would ask Parrish. The deputy had gotten a much better handle on his powers, with help from McCall’s pack and Derek.</p><p>God, when had he started thinking of Stiles’ friend group as a pack? He must have heard it said enough. </p><p>Jordan was currently out on patrol. Stiles was at school. So was Scott and their friends. Melissa McCall was at the hospital. He was pretty sure Derek was at his penthouse. Peter was at his apartment (he had gotten the address and all the information as soon as Stiles had told him that he was moving back). Argent and Gerard were MIA but Noah had stopped trying to keep tabs on the Argents a long time ago. Everyone was accounted for.</p><p>The sheriff sat forward and re-examined the papers in front of him. They were about a pair of siblings that had disappeared from school, during the day. They had been spotted at the supermarket a week later before never being spotted again. Noah had noted that they had reappeared briefly on a New Moon. There had been no deaths or other disappearances that whole month, which was a miracle in itself. A strange symbol had been found dug into the forest floor a few miles out in the Beacon Hills reserve, blood had been found and it had been identified to be one of the missing kids. He put it in “Probably Supernatural”.</p><p>He categorized it under “Probably Not Werewolf” or PNW though so anybody looking in would not be alarmed. </p><p>The sheriff wanted very much to read the translated Beastiary so he could at least have a basic idea of what the hell kind of creatures were running around the world. He had a list of the ones he knew and what he knew about each one. Stiles had gone on and on when he had asked for a list and descriptions so he could take notes. After about 20 minutes, he had given up on trying to keep up with his son’s rapid change of topics and stories. He had asked Lydia and she had emailed him a full detailed list that she had compiled. </p><p>He had the most information on werewolves. Which was understandable, but he still felt as if he knew nothing about them. He had grown up with the usual myths. Werewolves were regular people until a full moon came around then they went crazy and on a killing spree, the next morning they wake up and don't remember a thing. Scott and Stiles had confirmed that it was in a way true. The full moon made it harder for werewolves to keep in control, when he had asked the boys about what had happened on Scott’s first full moon and Scott said he didn't remember much until he had been shot. But when he stayed in control, he remembered things fine. </p><p>Scott was not what you thought of when you thought of werewolves. He had known Scott since he was young, very young. The kid was asthmatic, patient, and harmless. He kept up with his son, no small feat, and even had been the voice of reason a few times. Listening to Stiles try to explain to him the supernatural world, and that Scott was, in fact, a werewolf, it had been very hard to picture. He could see Derek, Peter, and even could see Issac, but not Scott. Then he saw Scott at the school, before he was taken, fangs, claws, hair on his face, glowing yellow eyes, and a roar that rattled the sheriff's chest. </p><p>Learning the difference between the different werewolves had furthered his confusion. Betas, omegas and alphas. Each stronger than the last.</p><p>Werewolves were killing machines, terrifying, strong, and inhuman. He had not seen that in Scott, protectiveness yes, fierce yes, strong yes, killer, no. Until Theo.</p><p>Noah planted his elbows on his desk and let his head drop into his hands.</p><p>Scott had been seconds away from killing, and he knew it. Scott had always adapted the no kill rule. No matter what. It had kept his son alive when he had been possessed. It had kept many more alive and human. He didn’t lie, he had wondered if a day would come when Scott would get blood on his hands. It hadn’t seemed as likely until he saw the boy standing over the Chimera, claws prepared to drop, eyes burning completely red, face contorted to that of, well, a monster. </p><p>He had raised his gun at a monster, a werewolf, not his son’s best friend, the kid that had been like family forever. </p><p>He had not gotten much sleep lately, a habit he hoped he wasn’t picking up from Stiles. It was nightmares, more usual than he liked to admit. These are filled with his bullet not hitting the wall behind Scott’s head, but instead finding its way buried in the teens skulls. Most times his body dropped, lifeless, at his feet, a few times though, the monster in Scott’s place would turn and look at him. Sometimes he would advance on the sheriff, sometimes he would turn back and cleave the chimera’s face in half, and sometimes, he smiled. </p><p>“Hey dad.” A bright voice entered his office. </p><p>Noah looked up to see Stiles march in and plop down in one of the chairs. </p><p>He glanced at the clock. It was 3:57.</p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” Stiles asked.<br/>
“Yeah, I just lost track of time.” The sheriff replied, shuffling the papers around on his desk.<br/>
“Whatcha lookin at?” Stiles asked as he fished something out of his bag.<br/>
“Oh, just, some unsolved cases.”</p><p>Stiles looked up with concern. He had tried to get his dad to stop going back to the old cases. They stressed him out and made him stay in the office late, which led him to eating and sleeping less. </p><p>“Oh don’t give me that look.” Noah waved his hand annoyed at his son. “I was just looking.”<br/>
“Yeah ok.” Stiles rolled his eyes.<br/>
“So what can I help you with, son?”<br/>
“Well, I was wondering if you…” Stiles trailed off.</p><p>The sheriff looked up from his desk at his son. His eyes were unfocused and he looked almost like he was disassociating. </p><p>“Stiles?” He asked, preparing to jump up for his son.</p><p>Stiles blinked and glanced around before refocusing on his dad.</p><p>“Are you alright?” The sheriff asked.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m fine sorry.” Stiles replied.<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
“Yeah, dad I’m fine.” Stiles assured him.</p><p>Noah narrowed his eyes at his son, trying to see any lingering effects.</p><p>“Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you still have the list of the different werewolf hunter families that Argent gave you.”</p><p>The sheriff’s wracked his brain for any list of hunters given to him by argent. Ah wait, he did remember being given a list.</p><p>“Yes actually. I do.”<br/>
“That’s a first.” Stiles snarked as Noah started looking through his drawers.<br/>
“Hey, don’t get me started on the number of things you have lost.” He snapped back.<br/>
“Ok, ok, no need to bring that up.” Stiles held his hands up in defeat.</p><p>One thing about having a kid with ADHD, never expect to see anything that is in their hands one minute, to be in their hands the next.</p><p>He continued to dig until he found it. It was on a sheet of yellow lined paper. He handed it to Stiles who immediately started copying down the names and numbers.</p><p>“Why do you want it?” The sheriff asked.<br/>
“Thought it might be good to have.” He responded without looking up. “If they ever come, it would be polite to know who is trying to kill us.”</p><p>The sheriff opened his mouth to reply before closing it again. He started putting papers back in boxes when shouts came from outside of the office.</p><p>Both Stilinskis looked up.</p><p>Noah charged to the door to find one deputy slam another down onto a desk.</p><p>“YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU AND YOUR BASTARD OF A SON. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!” The top deputy roared.</p><p>“Hey!” The sheriff charged forward to break up the fight.</p><p>The top deputy slammed his fist into the bottom one’s mouth and the bottom deputy bucked up. They rolled off the desk in a flurry of limbs. Finally Sheriff Stilinski was able to haul them apart.</p><p>“Now what THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” He snarled at the deputies. </p><p>The one that had been yelling spoke first.</p><p>“His son attacked my daughter and her friend! They were out at the movies and his son with his friends attacked them. Beat them unconscious and put them in the hospital!”<br/>
“My son was home all last night!” The deputy protested.<br/>
“Yeah right, then why did Kenzie confirm his face?” He snarled at him.<br/>
“Hey! You can’t just come in here and attack your fellow deputy! A face recognition is not nearly enough evidence to accuse him of anything.” Stilinksi snapped.<br/>
“But it’s enough to arrest him.” The deputy argued.</p><p>Noah glared between the two. </p><p>“I will need your daughter and her friend to come in as well as your son.” He finally said.</p><p>The two deputies glared at each other but slowly nodded.</p><p>The sheriff made sure everyone got back to what they were supposed to be doing before returning to his office. The deputies whispered to each other, not really deciding who they were supporting in this matter.</p><p>“Do you believe him?” Stiles asked once he had closed his door.<br/>
“I don’t know. I am not making any decisions until I see evidence.” He replied.</p><p>He sank back into his chair  and Stiles sat as well.</p><p>“Was there anything else you needed?” Stilinksi asked.<br/>
“Ummm.” He glanced back out the window and paused. </p><p>A shiver seemed to pass through him and he turned back to his dad.</p><p>“Umm, yeah I wanted to ask you about this thing I was reading about at school.”</p><p>He shuffled around his back pack. </p><p>Noah talked with his son for a while before he had to get back to actual work. He walked Stiles out through the station and watched him climb into his Jeep. It still amazed him that the thing still ran. All the stuff that Stiles had used it for and all the damage it had undergone.<br/>
He stood out in the parking lot, letting a cool breeze blow over him. His whole life seemed to have turned around in the last few years. A lot more things to worry about. A lot more answers yet even more mysteries. All he wanted was to see his son graduate High School and go to college, preferably far from here. Get a job, hell maybe start a family. He did want a few grandkids to spoil.</p><p>He scrubbed a hand across his face and headed back inside the station.<br/>
-<br/>
Scott deducted that he needed to get to the bottom of the mystery about what he had seen. It had been at the forefront of his mind since parting with Stiles. Asking him out right had not gleaned any information. But last time the fox had played them for a whole day. He wasn’t going to let himself be blindsided by it again.</p><p>He rode over to the Stilinski house in time to see Stiles loading into his Jeep. He hung back before following at a safe distance. Stiles stopped at Deaton’s Vet clinic and ran something inside first. </p><p>Next he went to the grocery store. Scott waited outside and watched for him to come back out. It took the human forever. </p><p>Scott groaned as he waited.<br/>
He wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles got sidetracked for a long period of time before looking back at his list and finishing his trip. One time he had stopped at the grocery store when Scott was with him. He had run inside and came back half an hour later, Scott was beginning to worry when he came back with a bag of fresh baked pastries from the store across the lot from the grocery store. He had none of the items he had been after. </p><p>“What?” He had asked as Scott stared at him in shock.</p><p>“I thought you had been like jumped or something! And where did the pastries come from?”<br/>
“They came from, from Angelas.” He turned and pointed.<br/>
“You didn’t even get the groceries your dad asked for.” </p><p>Stiles' mouth dropped open as he prepared to speak, then he stopped, eyebrows scrunched, retaliation dawned.</p><p>“That’s what I was doing?!” </p><p>Scott rolled his eyes and sighed before climbing out of the car. He grabbed Stiles’ shopping list and started towards the grocery store. Stiles scrambled after him. Just one of those things that you got used to when you are friends with someone who has ADHD.</p><p>Now Scott was relieved when Stiles made it out of the grocery store with his bags.<br/>
He climbed into his Jeep and took off again. </p><p>Stiles next stopped at the bank, then at the comic book store, then he drove back home. </p><p>Scott dropped his head onto his clasped hands which were propped on his bike. He had just wasted at least 4 hours following Stiles with no luck.</p><p>It had provided a nice distraction at least.</p><p>He found it was easier to focus on other peoples problems and how he could help them, than focusing on his own problems.</p><p>After a few more minutes he took off back to his own house.</p><p>Stiles flipped through the new comic that he had picked up. A new batman edition. Once he was done he was going to give it to Scott, if it was good. </p><p>He hadn’t really had much time in a while to settle down and read a good comic book. Too much crazy crap going on in his life.</p><p>He stood up to get some food and noticed a sticky note on his desk.</p><p>Stiles do laundry.</p><p>He groaned but picked up his full hamper.</p><p>One of his shirts caught his attention. It had dark stains on it. He inspected it closer. He smelled it suspiciously.</p><p>It smelled like a dumpster.</p><p>He definitely did not remember ever going through trash this week. The stains were crusted over but they looked suspiciously like blood. He had not been injured in a while.</p><p>Maybe I got a bloody nose? He thought.</p><p>He grabbed the stain remover and soaked his shirt with it before starting the laundry cycle. Tomorrow would be a full moon. </p><p>He always was on edge on full moons. </p><p>He fell asleep that night reading the comic book and did not dream.<br/>
-<br/>
Liam started to feel it around lunch time. The pull of the moon. The desire to take off running rampant through the night. The thrill of being filled with power. The need to hunt something down and tear it apart.</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>All his senses were ampt up as it was. But full moons were now much easier than they had been. He hadn’t had a slip up in a while. Hayden was also growing accustomed to them. She was going to stay and have a movie marathon with Mason, Corey, and him tonight. He was pretty sure that Malia was going to stay with Lydia. He didn’t know what Scott and Stiles were planning on doing. </p><p>“You ok?” Scott asked him.<br/>
“Yeah. I’m good.” He answered.<br/>
“That’s good because I don’t want to try to make up any new stories to the police department.” Stiles sighed. “I’m running out of stories.”<br/>
“It’s good for you Stiles, keeps you on your toes.” Lydia laughed.<br/>
“I have been on my toes away too much in the last year.” Stiles complained.<br/>
“I think we all have.” Malia rolled her eyes.<br/>
“Speaking of toes, is it true that coyotes can tip toe?”</p><p>Liam pulled through the day with no incident. He and Scott were going to skip practice as well.<br/>
Finally he stumbled out of his last class and Hayden soon joined him on the way to her car.<br/>
Mason and Corey jogged up to meet them. </p><p>“Which movies should we pick up at the video store?” Mason asked.<br/>
“Grab the three Hobbit movies, that’ll take 9 hours and should keep us occupied.” Liam answered.<br/>
“It's kind of annoying that its on a week day, you know?”<br/>
“It is, you guys don’t have to stay up with us you know.” Liam told Mason.<br/>
“We know, but we want to. We are your guys’ emotional support.”<br/>
“Thank you both for this.” Hayden said.</p><p>Corey and Mason nodded and took off for Mason’s car. Hayden sat down in the driver's seat and they took off towards Mason’s house, where they would be watching.</p><p>Scott and Stiles followed Lydia and Malia out to Lydia’s car.</p><p>“You guys sure you’ll be good for tonight?” Scott asked.<br/>
“Yes, stop worrying. We are going to have a nice relaxing girls night including many movies that Malia needs to see.” Lydia replied and Malia had a disgruntled look on her face.<br/>
“Just call either of us if you need us.” Scott responded.<br/>
“Scott this is not my first full moon.” Malia complained. “I’ve been through worse. Now stop worrying or you're going to get teenage gray hairs.”<br/>
“No but seriously, call.” Stiles pointed that at Lydia.<br/>
“We will don’t worry.” Lydia waved her hand and slid into the car.<br/>
“Those two are like mother hens, they stress themselves out and then it stresses everyone else out I swear.” Scott heard Malia gripe in the car.<br/>
“It’s true.” Lydia sighed and they started the car.</p><p>Scott and Stiles watched the girls pull out of the parking lot.</p><p>They sighed and looked at each other.</p><p>“Have any plans tonight?” Stiles asked.<br/>
Scott laughed. “Nope.”<br/>
“Good because we are going to watch Harry Potter.”<br/>
“Not Star Wars?” Scott asked as they made their way to their vehicles.<br/>
“No, you need to have full attention to watch those, not half worrying about our friends and half focusing on not losing control. I’ll save those for another time.” </p><p>“You know you don’t have to stay with me tonight. I mean I think I’m going to be fine.”<br/>
“Are you kidding? Leave my werewolf best friend alone on a full moon? Not a chance. Someone’s gotta be there to chain you to a heater.”</p><p>Scott snorted.</p><p>“Ok, just let me stop at my house to grab something and then I’ll be over.<br/>
“K.”<br/>
-<br/>
They bought soda, popped popcorn, unwrapped candy, and settled down on Stiles’ family room couch to begin watching. </p><p>Even though all the windows were shut and the movie blaring in the background, Scott still felt the exact moment the moon rose over the horizon. </p><p>He closed his eyes and blocked it out.</p><p>Stiles gave him a side look but Scott nodded reassuringly to him.</p><p>The monster inside of his mind however snarled and clawed at his restraint. It was proving harder to subdue it than the times before. It took well into the first movie before he felt comfortable enough to relax.</p><p>My name is Scott McCall. I am a werewolf. I am in control.</p><p>It had been a while since either of the boys had seen the movies so it was fun to not have a clear clue as to what was going to happen next.</p><p>By the third movie, they had eaten though 2 bags of popcorn and were munching through multiple boxes of candy each. </p><p>When they saw professor Lupin’s boggart turn into a full moon Stiles just about had a seizure as he remembered something. </p><p>Scott wasn’t thinking too much of it as he was fearing the real full moon outside the window.<br/>
It dawned on Scott a little while later. The scene where Lupin turned had Scott and Stiles cringing. Stiles paused it.</p><p>“Thank god you don’t look like that.”<br/>
“Yeah you know how painful that sounded. It is not nearly that bad in real life.”<br/>
“I swear if you turned into that every full moon I would have let Argent do what he wanted to you.”<br/>
“I would also let Argent do whatever he wanted to me Jesus.”</p><p>The movie started back up.</p><p>“Is that what it was like for you?” Scott asked.<br/>
“Yep, my friend had glowing yellow eyes, very sharp fangs, claws and the desire to murder me. Not a fun day.”<br/>
“Sorry.”<br/>
“I know. You apologize everytime it comes up.”</p><p>Stiles asked many questions about time traveling as the movie progressed and Scott just shook his head.</p><p>“You know what, next time someone has a slip up I’m just going to howl like Hermoine and see if that draws them away.”</p><p>Scott shook his head with a laugh.</p><p>At some point during the fourth movie Stiles hit a sugar crash and fell asleep. Scott continued watching. The background chatter helped him keep in control better. The moon approached its set as the sky in the east began to brighten. They had gotten their homework done before starting to watch, he’d advised Liam and Hayden to do the same. </p><p>Tomorrow night he would try to get to bed early. </p><p>Sheriff Stilinksi walked in, he had been on the night shift, knowing that full moons were always an S Show.</p><p>He found his son sprawled out and asleep on the couch next to Scott who was unsurprisingly awake.</p><p>Scott turned to look at him.</p><p>“Was it a rough night?”<br/>
“No. Not really. Just the normal strange calls on full moons.” He replied.</p><p>Scott nodded.</p><p>“Easy night here?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Glad one of you is getting sleep.”</p><p>Scott snorted and glanced at Stiles.</p><p>“Well I’m going to go to bed so good night or morning or whatever the hell it is.”</p><p>Scott waved and turned back to the movie.</p><p>He sighed as the moon sank back below the horizon, settling the restless feeling that had been wound in his stomach all night.</p><p>He checked in with Lydia and Liam. All was good.</p><p>At 7 o’clock he nudged Stiles awake.</p><p>“Hmm? What happened? Is someone missing?” Stiles asked as he stretched.<br/>
“Nope. Another full moon passed.”<br/>
“Thank god.”</p><p>Scott began to pick up trash and headed for the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. I have seen a few comments asking for this to be a romantic Sciles fic, this was not originally going to be romantic but would you be interested if I did an alternative version of this with them as a romantic Sciles?</p><p>2. Sorry this took so long to post. This was a pretty chill chapter but there is always a calm before a storm so it was necessary! I imagine that not all Full Moons have problems attached, so I wrote just a chill one.<br/>Thank you for reading! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mahō to Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little bit more graphic chapter so just be aware of that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY SO I HAVE WRITTEN A SCILES VERSION OF THIS STORY AND IT IS UP ON MY PAGE! THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!<br/>The Sciles story line is pretty much the same just with actual Sciles and romance in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>“Again.”<br/>“Yeah, again.”<br/>“Do you know why?”<br/>“It started with that goddamn dream.” <br/>“What dream?”<br/>“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Everyone's full moon was chill. </p><p>Nobody died. Nobody got hurt. Nobody came trying to kill anybody. Hell, no one even went missing! </p><p>“You know, it's a record guys. We have to write it down and frame it.” Stiles declared.</p><p>All of the were-creatures had their heads on the table and looked completely exhausted.</p><p>“Yay.” Mason pumped his fist tiredly. “How are you in a kind of good mood?”<br/>
“I actually got a little sleep. So I am fine. It was like an hour-long power nap.”<br/>
“I got 3 hours and I am dead, how do you do it?”<br/>
“Red Bull. And lots of practice.” Stiles said as if he was giving great wisdom.</p><p>Mason shook his head and layed back on the table.</p><p>“You all look like you're hung over.”<br/>
“Maybe I am hung over.” Malia mumbled.</p><p>Lydia stifled a yawn and went back to typing on her computer. Lunch was coming to a close. She didn’t know if the were-creatures were going to last till the end of the day.</p><p>“I’m just glad that it was a quieter night.” Scott said as he rubbed his face.<br/>
“A good full moon means that the next couple of weeks are going to be good.” Stiles put in.<br/>
“Let’s hope so.”<br/>
-<br/>
Noah Stilinski greeted the girls. They still had bruises and scratches on their faces and arms. Kenzie’s friend, Jesse, had her arm in a cast. There was no doubt that they had been in a fight.</p><p>“Thank you girls for coming in. It's brave what you're doing, but it is going to help us catch who did this.”</p><p>The girls nodded and followed him. Deputy Tom was followed behind them. </p><p>In the Line Up, there were 3 men. Two were known criminals and one was Greg’s son Lucas.<br/>
Lucas was probably around Stiles’ age. He had brown hair, a paler complexion, and black eyes. He had a similar build to Stiles as well.</p><p>“Now do any of these men look familiar?”</p><p>The girls stepped up to the glass. After a few moments they looked at each other.</p><p>“T-the boy on the far left looks the most familiar.” Kenzie said.</p><p>Tom humfed and Greg’s face hardened.</p><p>“But I don’t think he was our attacker.” Jesse said. “Our attacker was strong. Really strong. A-and really fast. H-he just seemed to come out of nowhere.”<br/>
“And that kid doesn’t look that strong.” Kenzie also pointed out.</p><p>Stilinski sighed. </p><p>“Ok, Greg. Does Lucas have any fighting experience? Any boxing or wrestling classes?” He asked.<br/>
“No. Lucas is on the track and field team. He was in karate when he was young but he hasn’t had a class in at least 9 years.”</p><p>This was beginning to look like a possible special case.<br/>
-<br/>
The Nogitsune looked over his plans again. </p><p>It had taken it a while to gather the information. The Japanese Mafia was harder to track, especially this far away from any real large cities. </p><p>But, after listening and piecing together for multiple weeks, it had found them. Once it had found a lead on them, it was relatively easy from there. They would speak about their plans out in public because not many people around here spoke Japanese. Let alone the rapid and fluent way the men spoke. However, they did not suspect a teenage white boy that had a dumb look on his face to be listening in and following along easily. </p><p>“Baka.” It mumbled with a smile.</p><p>They were up in the mountains, a guarded house that the boss would use as a retreat. </p><p>The main boss was going to be there this week. He was flying in this Thursday at 2:30. He’d arrive at the house at 4:45. </p><p>It rolled its neck. There were several cracks as it stretched the muscles. The fox had forgotten what it was like to have a host. Strange things about their bodies. It greatly disliked them. That was also coupled with the fact that it wasn’t at full strength. Once it gained more strength, those human discomforts would melt away. </p><p>Now it just had to wait.<br/>
-</p><p>Theo stared at the wall in front of him. </p><p>There wasn’t much else to stare at. He was always drowsy from the amount of supernatural drugs they pumped into his system. Theo was in a rubber padded cell. The walls were smooth and blank. There wasn’t even a crack on any of them. </p><p>The food sucked as well. </p><p>At least Valak was dead so nobody was using him as a science experiment. Actually, that might have been better than just sitting here and rotting. </p><p>At least he was protected here. More or less. If what the Dread Doctors had told him was true, he wanted to be as far away from Beacon Hills as he could get. The Nogitsune was not something you took lightly. Especially one that was pissed off. But its host had looked completely normal. Of course, fox spirits were tricksters, he could have easily just been faking. </p><p>All he knew is that when he had left Beacon Hills after the Beast, the fox had yet to reawaken.<br/>
He had waited to see what would become of the town. Nothing had. Peter Hale returning had been the biggest event. </p><p>He had seen it as an opportunity. Unfortunately, the older wolf had turned him down. He had given up on his original path to kill Scott. All things considered, Theo didn’t particularly blame him. Killing Scott had proven to be a lot more difficult than it had when he was planning. It had taken a whole week's worth of Wolfsbane poisoning to slow him down and a Supermoon rage driven beta to actually get about to almost killing him. Even then, the alpha had made a comeback. </p><p>Of course his original plan to return for Hayden had been to avoid all confrontation with most of the McCall Pack. He’d been hoping to get her alone, but the pack had caught on to him faster than he liked. He figured that fighting Liam would be easier than waiting.</p><p>How Scott had managed to pinpoint their location so fast was still a mystery. Even so, he had taken down the Alpha easy enough. He’d also banked his decisions after Scott showed up on the fact that Scott was a pacifist. </p><p>He had been very wrong.</p><p>He’d never felt that close to death before. Even he, a chimera, a fake supernatural creature, had felt the power crashing down on him. He’d found himself unable to move as the alphas eyes had held him in place while he decided on his fate. </p><p>His pack mates hadn’t even been able to pull him back.</p><p>His wounds had taken a long time to heal. Both because of the alphas claws and the drugs.</p><p>All Theo had wanted was to get Hayden out. He had felt a strange connection to her ever since he had brought her back. He thought that it had to do with the werecreature mash up that the Dread Doctors had created. </p><p>He knew that Hayden would have come around and forgave him eventually, once she saw the hell storm that would become of beacon hills. </p><p>Didn’t she see that he was trying to help her?</p><p>He let his head rest against the cold wall behind him.</p><p>What’s done is done. If the fox wakes up anytime soon, she’ll hopefully have enough sense to get out. </p><p>The nurse came to his door with his food. The nurse slid it under his door and moved on. Theo sluggishly stood after a few moments and grabbed the tray. </p><p>There was the usual food that they gave them, but in addition there was an envelope on the tray.</p><p>That was new.</p><p>He returned to his usual sitting place and opened the letter.<br/>
It was a short message.</p><p><i>Theo Raeken,<br/>
I hope this message finds you safely. Eichen is a strange place. It holds many secrets. One of which you know. Think of when you tried to take on a HellHound.<br/>
I hear that the stars are beautiful over there, best times for viewing are from 11 to 12.</i> </p><p>What the hell?</p><p>It didn’t say who it was from. </p><p>His drugged brain was trying to work out what the letter had said. </p><p>The last part was obvious. The first part, not so much. A lot had happened the night that they had come here to get Lydia.</p><p>He sighed and began to absently eat his food. </p><p>It took him well into the next day to narrow down what the message meant. Now that he had an idea, all he needed was to wait.<br/>
-<br/>
Scott entered the police station. </p><p>The sheriff walked out out meet him. He had dark eye bags and didn’t look like he had slept in a while.</p><p>“Hey Scott thank you for coming.” Stilinski led him to his office.<br/>
“Ok so one of my deputy's daughter and her friend were attacked a few nights ago by someone. They claimed that it was another deputy’s son, Lucas. We brought them in and they said that the person who attacked them looked like Lucas but he was way stronger.”</p><p>Scott nodded along as they entered his office.</p><p>“I’m going to question him a little and I just want you to listen and see if he’s telling the truth.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Once he comes in can you sit at the bench outside and listen? Is that close enough.”<br/>
“Yeah that’ll work fine.”<br/>
“Thanks Scott.”</p><p>A few moments later Lucas was brought into the office. Scott brushed by him as he left. He was probably a year younger than him. The boy actually looked a little like Stiles. He didn’t sense any supernatural presence. He sat down on the bench outside his office and pulled out his phone. </p><p>The sheriff started off with the usual questions.</p><p>“Where were you on Sunday night?”<br/>
“What were you doing?”<br/>
Etc.</p><p>The boy had a very nervous heartbeat the whole time. But it wasn’t because he was lying, it was because he was getting questioned by the police. Even from out here Scott could smell the fear wafting off of him. After about 10 minutes. The sheriff, the deputy, and Lucas exited the office. Stilinski made sure the boy safely returned to the back before waving Scott in.</p><p>“Did you get anything?”</p><p>“He was really nervous but he was telling the truth the whole time.”</p><p>The sheriff nodded and sat down. </p><p>“It’s just strange. The girls said that it looked like him but he was way stronger than Lucas looked. So I thought werewolf or something else.”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t get any indication that he was super natural.” Scott explained.</p><p>The sheriff nodded again. He was staring at the wall, lost in thought.</p><p>“Hey, um, I wanted to thank you. For coming and helping with… Theo.” Scott told him.<br/>
Stilinski looked up in surprise.<br/>
“It was nothing really. I’ve been keeping an eye out for him since he left. You guys made my job easier.”</p><p>Scott nodded and chewed his lip.</p><p>“Scott… I wanted to, apologize, for that night. For shooting at you.”</p><p>Now it was Scott’s turn to look surprised.</p><p>“Why-?” He was asking before he remembered who he was talking to. </p><p>He didn’t have any grudges against many of the people that shot at him. He had become allies with a lot of them. Argent was the best show of that. If Argent shot at him now, he would hardly be fazed probably.</p><p>But this was Noah Stilinski. Stiles’ father, the person who had partially raised him. Stilinski only used his gun when it was necessary, and even then it was to incapacitate. </p><p>“I just, it didn’t feel right shooting at you. I mean, I’ve known you practically your whole life! I just, I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>Scott surprised them both by pulling the older man into a hug.  </p><p>Stilinski was a little surprised, but he soon wrapped his arms around the teen. </p><p>He was a little surprised by the strength of the hug, but then he remembered who he was hugging. From what Stiles has told him, Scott still hadn’t gotten a full understanding of his strength or how to control it.</p><p>Even so, he was grateful for the hug. </p><p>Scott wasn’t entirely sure why he hugged Stilinski. It was probably a culmination of many things. Stilinski has been much like a second father to him when his own had fallen through. He felt terrible that the sheriff had felt badly about shooting at him, which was a situation he could have avoided all together if he’d kept control of his anger.</p><p>They stepped out of the hug and nodded.</p><p>“Thank you again Scott.”<br/>
“Anything I can do to help.” He replied.</p><p>He revved up his bike and pulled out of the Police Parking Lot.</p><p>Maybe Stiles was right, maybe the next few weeks would be good.<br/>
-<br/>
It sat in silence. </p><p>The trees overhead were obscuring much of the moon, leaving it to sit in relative darkness. It always likes to do its work at night. There was a certain calm that the darkness held. Humans suspected that bad things happen after nightfall, but they rarely do much about it. It's what made its work so much more enjoyable. The disruption of a peaceful evening.</p><p>It waited until noises in the safe house had died down and many of the lights had switched off. There were still quite a few humans awake and alert, but it didn’t care too much about them. </p><p>It stood up silently and walked back around the walls of the house. The smell of chemicals was strong where he walked. Another helpful invention made by humans. </p><p>There was a pool of light under a window, and it stood just out of the circle of light. The fox sensed someone was coming from its left side. </p><p>It could sense when they sucked in a breath when they spotted it. The fox turned to look the human straight in the eyes. </p><p>It flicked the lighter on and let it drop by its feet. </p><p> </p><p>Back in Beacon Hills. Lydia was studying for her AP Biology Test. She had been having a strange hot flash that whole day. She also had felt like something kept stinging her or biting her, but there were no marks. It also had sounded like someone was saying ‘ma-ho to he’ in her ear. 
</p><p>Now her room began to fill with the thick scent of smoke along with something else that was acrid. </p><p>She coughed and looked around. Her room was suddenly a storm of burning embers and black smoke.</p><p>She choked and scrambled towards her door. The handle was burning hot to the touch. She cried out and jerked her hand away. She slid down her wall as bits of her ceiling began to fall.</p><p>A dark shadow materialized infront of her. The shadow took the form of a person. A person whose skin was burning and blistering. A person who was reaching out to her and screaming. </p><p>Lydia shrieked and tried to scramble away. The smell of burning flesh and hair was invading her lungs.</p><p>More figures materialized. All burning. All screaming.</p><p>“Lydia!”</p><p>Her door was thrown open and her mom silhouetted in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh my god Lydia are you alright?” Her mom knelt down beside her.</p><p>She gasped and looked around her room. There was no fire. There was no smoke. There was no smell.</p><p>“Lydia, Lydia please look at me and tell me what’s going on?” Her mom asked panicked.</p><p>Lydia sucked in multiple deep breaths.</p><p>“I-I don’t really know. I-I think I’m alright now.”</p><p>Her mom helped her stand up and led her down to the kitchen. She put some water on the stove to make tea as Lydia struggled to get her hands to stop shaking. </p><p>Ms. Martin set down a cup of tea in front of her daughter. She had done everything she could to keep Lydia away from the dangerous supernatural side of Beacon Hills. Whole lot of good that had done. First her mom, now her daughter. She sighed in sadness and resignation.</p><p>“What did you see?”</p><p> </p><p>Fire roared to life and sprange forward. The man stumbled backwards as the fire raced towards him on the ground. Fire also snaked around the house off to the right and also up onto the house in front of him. The Nogitsune took a deep breath in as the fire caught the human and he began to scream.</p><p>A siren went off within the house, but it was too late by then. The fire was spreading rapidly. The grass around the house was also catching. The fox slowly made its way around to the front of the house. Humans were stumbling out of the entrance through the smoke. </p><p>Humans were trying to quench the flames with hoses around the front yard, but the fire wasn’t just man made fire, it had a bit of its own power laced in with the chemicals it had set. A wonderful combination of Supernatural and Science, a tip it’d picked up from the Dread Doctors.</p><p>The air reeked of fear and confusion. The fox drank it all in. </p><p>Screams rang out from within the house and sparks and flames flew into the air as bits of the roof started to collapse. </p><p>The fox picked up on a particularly acrid scent, one only it could smell. The burning of letharia vulpina. </p><p>The fox had a mask on, something to keep the smoke out of its hosts lungs. But also to leave it unaffected by the plant's properties. </p><p>Very few people were making their way out of the house, many were still trapped inside. The smell of burning flesh was polluting the air around the group gathered. Many were choking on the smoke that was pouring out of the house.</p><p>The fox heard the structure groan.</p><p>It turned away from the inferno and began to make its way back down the road.</p><p>If some people had been watching the boy walk away, they might have said that they saw a strange shadow outline of dark rounded ears and nine dark tails swishing behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowza that was kind of exciting. </p><p>I just can imagine, Void Stiles walking away with the fire in the background and a light, shadowy outline of for ears and multiple tails.</p><p>I wish that they had incorporated Kitune's tails into the show, they should have goon more in depth on Kitsunes in general.</p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wild Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you like Scott and Lydia just acting like friends, here's a gift. Sheriff and Parrish. And to finish it off, a dream...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>“Again.”<br/>“Yeah, again.”<br/>“Do you know why?”<br/>“It started with that goddamn dream.” <br/>“What dream?”<br/>“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Scott saw a notification from the news app about a fire at a house up in the foothills. He cocked his head curiously and clicked on it.</p><p>At about 1:45 this morning, a house in the Richmond neighborhood mysteriously caught fire.  Eye witnesses say that one minute everything was calm and the next the house was burning down around them. The fatality numbers are not yet none as search and rescue are still working on getting into the house. The house was owned by Ikeda Yakuza, it was believed that he supposedly had ties with the Japanese Mafia. While these reports have not been confirmed, some testing has been done and officials believe that the fire was not an accident but a move of revenge from a rivaling gang due to traces of gasoline on the scene. More information regarding the fire will be coming in at 10. </p><p>The words Japanese Mafia were what caught Scott’s attention. </p><p>He hadn’t heard anything about them since the Nogitsune incident. He was pretty sure he remembered Deaton mentioning them as well. He had gone to one of their houses on a Vet call. That’s where he had gotten the Letharia Vulpina. His stomach churned as he looked at the pictures of the damage. There was hardly anything left. Smoke was still rising from the wreckage in the pictures as well. </p><p>At school Lydia asked him if he had heard about the fire.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw the notification this morning.”</p><p>She was silent. He turned to watch her better and his eyes widened. She had dark circles under her eyes. They were also bloodshot. She didn’t just look like she hadn’t slept last night, she looked like she had undergone a full night of panic.</p><p>“Wow, are you ok?” He asked.</p><p>She blinked up at him. </p><p>“I…” She trailed off and Scott was startled to see tears begin to well up in her eyes.</p><p>He quickly pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. </p><p>“What is it?” He asked gently.<br/>
“I… I saw it. Last night.” She finally answered.</p><p>Scott blinked in surprise.</p><p>“I had been having this like, hot flash all of yesterday. I kept feeling like something was biting my arms as well and everything just kind of smelled like smoke. Then last night… I was sitting in my room and-” She sucked in a breath.</p><p>“And all of a sudden I was surrounded by fire and smoke and embers. And there were these people. They we-were burning a-and-” Her breath hitched and she had to stop.</p><p>Scott gently pulled her into a hug as she began to cry. </p><p>She gripped his jacket front and buried her face into his chest.</p><p>He glanced at the clock and saw that they had 10 minutes until the first bell rang. He sighed and set his chin on the top of Lydia’s head. </p><p>Once her breathing began to level back out, he spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry Lydia, that you had to see that.”</p><p>She sniffled and carefully removed her forehead from his chest.</p><p>“Do you… do you think I could have done something. I could have called someone or-or done something…”<br/>
“From everything that I’ve read, it sounded like it happened so fast that no one could have done anything. And how could you have known where it was going to be?”</p><p>She slowly nodded and worried her lip. Her eyes grew distant. </p><p>“Hey, there wasn’t anything you could have done. Don’t beat yourself about it. Please?”</p><p>She returned her green gaze to his. She sighed.</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>He nodded and grabbed her some tissue from the teachers desk. She nodded gratefully and wiped at her face.</p><p>“Do you think you should go home? You look pretty tired. I wouldn’t want you to overwork yourself.”<br/>
“I’m fine.” She replied. </p><p>Determination seemed to set into her eyes. </p><p>“We have an AP Bio test today. I-I did not put in hours of studying just to miss it.”<br/>
“You studied?” He asked, a little bewildered.</p><p>She gave him a side look.</p><p>“I like to be prepared.”</p><p>He nodded and kept his mouth closed.</p><p>She finished wiping her face and pulled a small makeup kit. Scott might have been surprised if it was anybody but Lydia Martin. </p><p>He slipped out of the room to give her some more privacy and time to set up her mask. Liam and Hayden were making their way down the hall towards him. They stopped next to him.</p><p>“Everything good?” He asked.<br/>
“Yep! I went to bed early last night so I got to make up some of the loss on the full moon.” Hayden explained.</p><p>Liam grimaced and groaned.</p><p>“He did not because he put off finishing our math homework and our math review until the night before the test.” She said to Scott but was directing it at Liam.<br/>
“I didn’t put it off! Just… a lot of stuff has happened and I didn’t have time.” He said in defense.<br/>
“Yeah? Like what?”<br/>
“Liiiike… the full moon on Tuesday. And lacrosse aaaand-”<br/>
“And playing video games with me.” Mason said as he and Corey came to join them.<br/>
“Yes exactly.” Liam said and looked at Hayden with triumph.</p><p>It disappeared when he realized that video games were not a good excuse.</p><p>“I mean no. No, I was not playing video games with Mason.” </p><p>He looked to Scott for help but Scott just watched with amusement. He looked to Corey and Mason next.</p><p>“Hey don’t look at me.” Corey said, holding his hands up.<br/>
“And don’t look at me. You made your bed, lay in it.” Mason laughed.<br/>
“Hey, you're supposed to back me up on these matters.” Liam cried.<br/>
“Yeah, not when your girlfriend’s a werewolf.” </p><p>Lydia walked out of the classroom with much more confidence than earlier. She had done a good job of covering the under eye bags with makeup. </p><p>Stiles and Malia walked up to their group. The faint scent of chemicals met Scott’s nose. </p><p>“Hey did you guys hear about the f-” Stiles was beginning to say.</p><p>Scott shook his head rapidly over Lydia’s head, which was turned away from him, before Stiles finished. </p><p>“Hear about the uhhhhh, that it's fffffinally Friday!” He tried to recover. </p><p>Malia, however, did not catch onto the message. </p><p>“Did you guys hear about the fire last night?”</p><p>Scott grimaced.</p><p>Lydia visibly tensed up at the mention of the fire.</p><p>“Yeah. From what I heard, a bunch of people were still inside and that not even a third of them got out.” Mason said.</p><p>Corey turned a little pale. Scott didn’t blame him. He’d been forced to fight a hellhound. That was on fire. It didn’t sound like a particularly good idea. </p><p>Stiles saw Lydia tense up. </p><p>“Hey, um, can we talk about something maybe less graphic at 8 o’clock in the morning?” He suggested.</p><p>Malia huffed.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>The subject changed, but Scott could still hear how fast Lydia’s heart rate was. </p><p>He was pretty sure he heard Stiles complain about how tired he was even though he thought a full night of sleep.<br/>
"The first one," He said, "I might add, that I've had in a while."<br/>
"Maybe your sleep schedule so messed up that a full night is too much for you." Malia said unhelpfully.</p><p>The bell rang and students around them started shuffling to class. </p><p>They nodded in good bye to each other before they parted ways. Stiles watched with a concerned look on his face as Lydia made her way to her first class before he sighed and began to walk towards his own class. </p><p>Scott heard Malia ask Stiles a question.</p><p>“Why do you smell like gasoline?”<br/>
“Uh, I went to the gas station this morning to fill the Jeep up? I didn’t think I got any on myself.” Their voices slowly mingled with the chatter of the school halls.<br/>
-<br/>
Parrish could feel the tension in the sheriff’s station.</p><p>Everyone seemed divided on the issue between Deputy Greg and Deputy Tom. People gave side eyed glares and hushed debates in between work. </p><p>He knocked on the sheriff’s door before entering. Sheriff Stilinski had a notepad in front of him and was reading something on his computer. Jordan caught the words Kanima and druid before Noah hastily slid the paper under a folder and looked up. He relaxed when he saw that it was Parrish.</p><p>“Studying?” Parrish said with a small smile.<br/>
“Yeah well mine as well get some understanding of what the hell is running around this town.” Stilinski answered. </p><p>He grabbed the note paper and tossed it into a box labeled PSN.</p><p>“What does PSN stand for?”<br/>
“Probably supernatural. Now what can I help you with?”<br/>
“Oh just turning in these reports from a recent arrest. The guy was caught on camera stealing while under the influence.” Jordan explained as he handed over the packet he had just printed out.</p><p>“Now this is something that I don’t have to worry so much about.” Stilinski sighed as he took it.</p><p>Jordan watched as he started to flip through the papers.</p><p>“So what are you going to do about the Greg and Tom issue?”</p><p>Stilinski sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“I’m going to keep looking into it. The girls said that their attacker was really strong and came out of nowhere. He also had some fighting experience. But the girls pointed out that Lucas didn’t look all that strong or coordinated.”</p><p>“Unless he’s supernatural.” </p><p>“That’s exactly what I thought. But when I brought Scott in to see, he said that he didn’t sense anything Supernatural about him.” He groaned and sank back in his chair.</p><p>Jordan could sense his frustration. He could also smell it. Which was strange to say the least. </p><p>He had only recently begun to get more of a handle on his abilities. Scott and Derek definitely helped him with working his newly heightened senses, Lydia was helping him research and find information, and they all were helping him to figure out how to shift and work with his other self. It was nice being able to do it without having amnesia but the hellhound part of him could be rather stubborn when it wanted to be. It wasn’t too fond of the idea of sharing a mind with a simple human.</p><p>“Why did it have to be those two though.” Stilinski continued. “Greg is one of the most hot headed on the force. But they are both well liked by everyone. It's just a bad mixture.” </p><p>Parrish nodded. Stilinski returned his gaze to the young deputy.</p><p>“Sorry, you came here to drop off work and not listen to me rant.” Thank you, I’ll get these looked over and in the system.” </p><p>Parrish dipped his head as he was dismissed.<br/>
-<br/>
<i>He didn’t stumble as he moved through the woods in his dream.</i></p><p>
  <i>He seemed to know where very branch was, every hole, every snag. He ran over the ground effortlessly and silently. He was following something, but he didn’t really know what. His instincts did however. He tacked it up to Dream Logic.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His vision flashed red as he zeroed in on something. He bared his teeth in a grin and continued towards it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was almost on top of it when it realized he was there. It took off at a fast sprint through the trees. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He took off as well, following the scent when it loped out of view. It turned around a hill of rocks ahead of him. He launched himself up and scrambled over the rocks, ignoring the cuts and bruised limbs as he climbed. When he reached the top he scanned for it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>There!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His prey dashed below him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He snarled and took off over the top of the rocks. He realized that the rocks were going to end rather abruptly up ahead. He narrowed his eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His prey glanced up in time to see him hit the forest floor and roll into a sprint. It forced more speed into its legs. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He could smell the fear wafting off of his prey. Its heart pounded in time with its feet hitting the ground. He reveled in the panic. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was enjoying drawing this chase out. It hadn’t felt this joy of release ever and it was taking in every second of it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>His prey took one wrong step that tripped up its feet. It stumbled, trying to regain its footing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He lunged forward, claws extended and sank them into his prey's haunches. It bellowed and tried to buck but he held fast. His claws cut ribbons before they dug deep enough and caught on leg bone. He dug his feet in and dragged his prey back. It shrieked and whirled its head. He barely avoided being skewered and wrapped an arm around its neck. It bucked and threw its head, trying to escape his grip. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He smiled and wrestled them to the ground. Its heart was going even faster now. He was afraid that its heart might burst before he got to finish. He took in a deep breath of fear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He sank his teeth into its neck. It screamed and nearly succeeded in throwing him off but he held on. Blood poured into his mouth and down his throat. It tasted delicious. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He forced his teeth deeper. They cut through skin, muscle, everything in his way. He felt his prize and with a vicious shake of his head, he tore out his prey's throat. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He felt his prey begin to fall still. Its mouth opened and closed, gasping for air that would never make it to its lungs. Blood bubbled out of its lips, an oddly familiar sight. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He held his prey until they fell still. Until he heard its heart stop beating. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Scott stared into his prey's eyes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>They stared back, fear forever imprinted in its dead eyes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He sat back on his haunches to examine his prey. A sharp stick dug right into the back of his leg and he hissed in pain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wait if he could feel pain, then that means-</i>
</p><p>Scott blinked. </p><p>He was not at his desk. He was not in his bedroom. He wasn’t in his house at all. It was dark and he was outside. He was not dreaming.</p><p>Then the scent of blood and death hit him like a slap in the face. His eyes landed on the corpse in front of him. </p><p>At his feet was a large deer. It had an impressive rack on its head. It was covered in claw marks and its throat was missing. Blood dripped from the wound and stained the leaves underfoot. </p><p>
  <i>Did I do this?</i>
</p><p>Scott reached out with his hand before realizing that his hand was covered in blood. Both of his hands were covered in blood. Blood coated his mouth and tongue and it dripped down his chin. </p><p>It wasn’t a dream.</p><p>Bile rose in his throat. </p><p>How had he gotten out here? He definitely had not decided while laying in bed that he was going to run out into the woods and rip a deer’s throat out with his teeth. </p><p>Even when Peter had called him out after he had been bitten, he had never killed anything. </p><p>Oh god he was covered in the deer's blood.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <i>My prey.</i>
  </strike>
</p><p>He pushed himself backwards until his back hit a tree. Any wounds he had gotten in the chase had already healed. But the deer hadn’t. He had killed it. He had physically ripped its throat out. He had drank its blood like water. He had ended its life like it was second nature.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <i>It is second nature.</i>
  </strike>
</p><p>“No.”He didn’t care about the blood still covering his hands as he gripped his hair. </p><p>
  <strike>
    <i>You're a werewolf.</i>
  </strike>
</p><p>Scott shook his head.</p><p><strike><i>You’re an Alpha.</i></strike> </p><p>He froze when he felt a familiar presence circle his head. </p><p>
  <i>You’re a killer.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short, simple, sweet? </p><p>My favorite part of this chapter was definitely the last part ;) But I also enjoy some Scydia friendship!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments or if your new, kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Not Like Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's more fun then having to hike through the woods in the middle of the night while your covers in blood? Not being able to sleep afterwards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey are you okay?”<br/>
“Sure. Yeah.”<br/>
“You don’t seem okay dude.”<br/>
“I just haven’t been sleeping very good.”<br/>
“Again.”<br/>
“Yeah, again.”<br/>
“Do you know why?”<br/>
“It started with that goddamn dream.”<br/>
“What dream?”<br/>
“The one I’ve been having for a while. The one where I am back to that night. The night everything changed. I’m back there and it just happens all over again. I’m trapped and there is nothing I can do to get out. I try everything but I’m just helpless! His voice, his fury, I feel it all. I’m at his mercy again. And he gives me none.”</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>The hike home was anything but fun.</p><p>Thankfully he was able to follow his own tracks and scent so he had a quide.</p><p>The blood dried on his skin. He scratched at it, but no matter how much he thought he scrapped and rubbed off, more was still underneath.</p><p>His shirt was ripped in multiple places and ruined. His shorts were also ruined. Hell his underwear was probably stained with the animal's blood as well.</p><p>He knew that humans and animals had a lot of blood in them, more than one might think. Humans can survive losing up to a liter and a half of blood and still walk it off. This deer had bled more than that on him even after it had died.</p><p>After I killed it.</p><p>That thought kept circling his head.</p><p>He didn’t find any joy in the fact that he had brought down the deer.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Don’t you?</em> </strike>
</p><p>He dug his nails into his palms and continued on. He did not let his claws out.</p><p>My name is Scott McCall. I am a werewolf. I am in control.</p><p>He had not lost control in a month and a half. Not since the Theo incident. Why now? Why now does he run off into the woods and kill animals for the hell of it.</p><p>Scott didn’t know. He sure wasn’t going to go ask Deaton or Derek about it.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey what does it mean when an Alpha werewolf loses control a little and then they constantly feel like they are going to lose control again and kill someone and then they run off in the middle of the night and bring down a 300 pound deer and then rip its throat out?”<br/>
“Um... Scott, are you ok?”<br/>
“... I’m asking for a friend.”</em>
</p><p>Finally he spotted his house ahead of him.</p><p>He listened for his mother’s heartbeat from inside. All of the lights were off and the loudest noise was the refrigerator running. He backed up a few steps before running and lunging up to his own window. He landed softly and carefully climbed through his open window.</p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure why he didn't turn on his lights. It could have been so he didn’t disrupt his mom, or because he didn’t need them, or it was to help hide the dark stains covering his body.</p><p>He made his way to his bathroom and closed the door before turning on his shower.</p><p>He peeled off his clothes and did his best to avoid looking in his mirror.</p><p>
  <em>If you don’t want to look at it, then break it.</em>
</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut and yanked his shower curtain open.</p><p>The water had not had enough time to heat up yet. Or he just forgot to turn it to the warm side. He didn’t care either way. He wanted the blood off of his skin. He wanted it out of his hair. He wanted it out of his mouth.</p><p>He scrubbed his skin raw with every kind of soap he had. He didn’t know if his own blood mingled with the deers as it flowed down the drain.</p><p>He ran shampoo through his hair multiple times. Scrubbing it in, washing it out, forgetting if he actually did wash his hair or if he got distracted, repeating the process.</p><p>He could not remove the deers dying gaze from his mind. He could not remove the gust of wind as it let out its last struggling breath. He could not remove the taste of its blood. He could not remove the rush of hunting it down. He could not remove the pure joy of ripping its throat out. He could not remove how much he loved it.</p><p>Finally after he was sure that he had removed every speck of blood from his skin, he turned off the cold water and stepped out of the shower. He rubbed his hair and arms first before wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked himself over in the mirror to make sure that he had removed all of the blood from his skin.</p><p>His arms were still a little raw from how hard he had scrapped them clean of blood. But he would heal. He always did. Even when he didn’t want to.</p><p>His gaze was red when he looked at the mirror. He rapidly shook his head. His eyes were dark brown.</p><p>He took in his reflection. He had gained few scars after becoming a werewolf thanks to his healing. The ones he did have were a large bite mark on his side from when Peter bit him. He had a jagged one across his lower torso from the fight with the Alpha pack. He had on across his chest from when Theo killed him.</p><p>The mark that had changed him. The marks that had left permanent marks on him and his soul.</p><p>He turned away from the mirror and made his way to his drawers. Once he was dressed again in shorts and a simple t-shirt, he laid down on his bed.</p><p>He didn’t feel much like sleeping. He tried anyway.<br/>
-<br/>
Jordan stood in front of Scott, Lydia, and Derek in the loft.</p><p>He sensed a strange mix of emotions coming from one of the people in front of him. He was pretty sure it was Scott. He cocked his head a little as he examined the teen. His face gave nothing away of his inner emotions. The emotions were suddenly masked by a calm.<br/>
“Ready?” Derek asked, pulling his attention back to the task at hand.</p><p>Jordan was very grateful for their help. They’d asked him how best they could repay him for helping with the Beast and he’d told them the best way to repay him was to help him gain control of his own abilities.</p><p>So, every week Parrish would meet with Derek, Scott and Lydia and they would help him figure out his abilities.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to have picked up on the supernatural senses well enough. Shifting had been the next task.</p><p>He could easily enough shift from human to fiery hot skin, fangs, claws, and glowing eyes. It was the next form that was more challenging. The actual Hellhound form. The one that's depicted in books and murals.</p><p>It was different than shifting for a werewolf. Even for Derek and Malia when they fully shifted to their animal form. When werewolves shifted, they gave in a certain amount to their animal and supernatural side. Parrish had another personality entirely in his head. It was a rather proud being that didn’t like being told what to do. Parrish had locked it away in his mind as best he could, but it liked to try to regain control when he shifted, and that’s where many of the problems arose.</p><p>When it did surface through Jordan’s control, it seemed more inclined to listen to Lydia than the rest of them.</p><p>Jordan shut his eyes and let himself begin to shift. Lydia continued to talk to him as glowing swirls appeared along his skin. He twitched when his bones began to shift and reform into different structures. They stepped back as heat wafted off of him. When he opened his eyes again, his eyes were level with Derek’s.</p><p>He felt the presence of the Hellhound push against his mental barriers. He shoved it back down with a slight shake of his head.</p><p>“Are you in control?” The older wolf asked.</p><p>He nodded and made eye contact with Lydia. She nodded encouragingly.</p><p>“Ok, now do you remember how to shift back?”<br/>
“Focus on the human part.” He rumbled.</p><p>He shut his eyes and focused. The presence at the back of his mind surged forward with new force. He growled as he fought his other self to stay in control.</p><p>“Stay focused.” Derek instructed. “Focus on your human side.”</p><p>A pain shot through his head and the hellhound's voice roared for release.</p><p>Next thing he knew he was on his knees in the Hale Loft gripping his head. He blinked blearly up to see Lydia and Scott kneeling in front of him. He felt a weight on his shoulders and realized that it was the flame retardant soaked blanket that they always had handy.</p><p>“You ok?” Scott asked.</p><p>He nodded with a wince.</p><p>This session had ended much like the others. He slowly stood up with Lydia and Scott’s help, gripping the blanket around his shoulders.</p><p>“You did better this time. You stayed in control while you shifted and you stayed in control longer while shifting back.” Derek told him.</p><p>Jordan nodded and thanked him before going off to change back into clothes and head out. Derek watched him as he walked off, Scott could see him trying to puzzle out the mystery.</p><p>“What do you think the problem is?” Scott asked.<br/>
“I think the problem is that he’s not like us. He’s not a werewolf. He’s a hellhound. He is a reincarnation of a powerful supernatural being that I don’t know much about.” Derek said.</p><p>“All the books I’ve read and research I’ve done give no help with trying to help him.” Lydia mumbled. “Not even the Bestiary had anything that would help us help him.”</p><p>“Ok but when we were fighting the Beast, he had control. He might not have been in complete control but he knew what he was doing and he knew what he <em>needed</em> to do.” Scott pointed out.</p><p>Lydia chewed on her lip as she thought.</p><p>“Both he and the hellhound wanted to get rid of the beast. They were working together.” She realized.<br/>
“But every time he gives into the Hellhound, it tries to take over.” Derek reminded her.<br/>
“Maybe we should just let him give in.” Scott said quietly.</p><p>“What?” Lydia asked.</p><p>“Maybe we should let him give in.” Scott repeated louder.<br/>
“And why would we do that? That kind of sounds like exactly what we are trying to prevent.” Derek said.<br/>
“Look, you just said that he isn’t like us. If a werewolf gives in he becomes a danger to others and himself. This is a hellhound, something that’s been around for centuries. It probably won’t go off trying to kill people. It could actually help him gain some control or understanding.” Scott pointed out.</p><p>Both Lydia and Derek looked at him in slight confusion.</p><p>“Ok look, when I first became an Alpha… I struggled. I was terrified to shift because I didn’t know if I was going to be in control.”<br/>
“Yeah but you were still dealing with the Nemeton doorway into the mind problem.” Lydia recalled.<br/>
“I was, that’s what was making me shift uncontrollably. But I needed to figure it out to help Malia. That’s why I needed the twins.”</p><p>Derek listened to the conversation with interest.</p><p>“Why did you need them?”<br/>
“Well, I needed to learn how to roar to shift Malia back. And you were gone so they were the next best thing.” Scott explained a little sheepishly.<br/>
“Anyways, get to the point.” Lydia urged.<br/>
“Ok, they told me in order to roar I had to give in and let go. That’s how Deucalion taught them control.”</p><p>Derek’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Deucalion. While Scott had become allies with the old Alpha, Derek had not. Scott didn’t blame him at all. Deucalion had torn apart his pack and in the end had cost him his Alpha status.</p><p>But Deucalion was smart. He knew what he was doing and there was much that could be learned from him.</p><p>“I think it’s worth a shot.” Scott finished.<br/>
“The only problem is, what if he does lose control. What if the Hellhound’s more bloodthirsty than we thought? I know that mountain ash wont hold him.” Derek said.<br/>
“Isn’t there always a risk? There was a risk when you turned Issac, he could have lost control and went on a killing spree.” Scott pointed out.<br/>
“Yeah, but I knew that I could stop him. I don’t know about you but I don’t think I could stop him if he lost control.”<br/>
“We could if we had some help.” Scott argued.</p><p>Derek did not know why Scott was arguing a point that could result in his friends or other people getting hurt. He didn’t want to admit it, but Scott sounded like how <i>he</i> had sounded as an Alpha. Happy to offer up his packs wellbeing. This also sounded like an unnecessary risk that Scott would usually avoid. He glanced at Lydia and she seemed to be thinking the same thing.</p><p>“Look, all I’m trying to do is help him.” Scott said.<br/>
“What if someone gets hurt?” Derek asked.</p><p>Scott stared back at him with a strange aloofness that Derek had never seen in Scott.</p><p>“They’ll heal.”</p><p>Derek shared a look with Lydia.</p><p>“Are you… are you feeling ok Scott?” Lydia asked.<br/>
“Yeah... why?”</p><p>Derek heard his heart jump slightly.</p><p>“It's just, this doesn’t seem how you usually approach a problem.” Lydia said gently.</p><p>“So? It seems when I try to approach a problem subtly it blows up in everyone’s face. So… I’m trying a more direct approach.” He looked between Derek and Lydia. They both had looks of pity on their faces.</p><p>“Look, I’ll ask other people and if they say they don’t want to do it then they don’t have to do it. We also don’t even know if Jordan will want to do it and it is his decision. If it comes to it, I can be the line of defense.”</p><p>Derek sighed as he watched Scott.</p><p>He’d wondered when Scott would start to show signs of strain. He’d noticed them mostly after the Dread Doctors. Many plans had blown up in his face and he had even had to deal with losing his pack and his life.</p><p>And he hadn’t come back to the dead stronger and evolved. He’d come back broken and battered.</p><p>Even after he’d regrouped his pack, he was probably still suffering from the affects of it. Scott was good at many things, but redirecting blame at himself and taking on hard responsibilities had always been one of the things he was best at. Derek saw his younger self in Scott in that way. He knew how much it hurt.</p><p>Scott stared down at his feet as Derek and Lydia continued to watch him.</p><p>“I-I just think it’s worth a shot.”</p><p>Lydia glanced up at Derek. As much as Derek didn’t like where the idea had come from, it did make some sense.</p><p>“Ok. We’ll ask him.” Derek said after a long pause.</p><p>Scott looked up at him.</p><p>“And, I’ll be with you if no one else wants to.”<br/>
-<br/>
Scott didn’t sleep.</p><p>He’d woken up 3 times out in the woods. One time he had twisted an ankle. One time he’d woken while facing off with a rather large and rather pissed off cougar, and the last time had been when his foot was caught in a coyote trap.</p><p>After that, he tried not to let himself fall into a deep sleep.That’s when he found that the presence in his mind took over. He had deducted that it was the wolf because he only came back to consciousness when he got injured.</p><p>Pain makes you human after all.</p><p>The presence had seemed to take up permanent residence nearer to the front of his mind. It’s words slipped into his thoughts. Thankfully, it was easy enough to tell which were his own thoughts and which were the wolf’s.</p><p>Liam and Hayden were the first to notice his struggle. He brushed them off and just said that he had a lot on his mind.</p><p>But they knew that something was wrong. Scott looked tired.</p><p>The circles under his eyes were more prominent than they had been last week. His gaze darted around, he walked with his hands clenched, he had an unease about him.</p><p>The fox cocked its head curiously at him.</p><p>It could sense the various conflicting feelings emanating from him. Stiles had noticed something off about his best friend. Curious, the fox couldn’t resist seeing it for itself.</p><p>Sure enough, the Alpha was off of his usual rythme.</p><p>Scott’s gaze flicked to Stiles. The fox pushed out fake anxiety. It was an easy enough emotion to mimic and no one would look twice at the anxious member of the pack.</p><p>It sensed emotions surge and shift in the alpha. Regret. Fear. An also more hidden feeling, one the alpha might not even know he’s feeling. Lust. Blood lust. </p><p>Very interesting.</p><p>“Are you ok?” It asked.<br/>
“Yeah, I think. Just… haven’t been getting much sleep.”<br/>
“Do you know why?”</p><p>Scott hesitantly shook his head.</p><p>“Well don’t over work yourself.” It said.<br/>
“I’ll try not to.” He mumbled.</p><p>It let its host's mind slowly take control of his body again.</p><p>Now that it was stronger, it could block out the memories it didn’t want the human to remember and keep the ones that it did want him to.</p><p>“Ok but are you sure you’re actually ok? You don’t have any secret injuries that aren’t healing or weird werewolf sickness that I need to know about?”<br/>
“No Stiles I’m fine.” Scott snapped.<br/>
“Ok, ok. No need to bite my head off. I'm just trying to look out for you and make sure you don’t start bleeding weird colored blood in the middle of English.”</p><p>Scott sighed and continued towards his next class. His usual patience seemed to be gone.</p><p>Hayden watched as Scott walked down the hall. She had a feeling that Scott was not in the talking mood, which was a first. She turned to see Stiles watching Scott’s receding back with his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.</p><p>“Everything ok?” She asked hesitantly as she came up to stand beside him.<br/>
“What? Oh, yeah. Just, Scott’s been acting a little off. Almost like when…” He trailed off.<br/>
“Almost like what?”<br/>
“Like when he first got bit. He was temperamental and irritated and stressed. But I don’t know why he would start acting like that now. I mean he’s been an Alpha for like a year.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“I definitely got the irritated vibe.” Hayden mumbled.</p><p>“Well whatever it is, I hope he knows he can talk to people.” Stiles huffed before heading to his class.<br/>
-<br/>
Scott came home to an empty house.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes with a sigh. He felt bad for snapping at Stiles earlier. He wanted to talk to him about what was going on in his head, but he didn’t want to worry him too much and he didn’t think that he would really understand what he was dealing with.</p><p>Scott found a list of chorus sitting on the kitchen counter. His mom was stuck at the hospital with a large car pile up on the highway.</p><p>He had never particularly liked chorus, but he had never hated them. But he was exhausted and had homework and was in no mood to do dishes and clean the sink. But he knew that the longer he sat here and glared hatefully at the list, the more he would regret it later.</p><p>He also did not want to incite the wrath of his mother. Being raised by a single mom had taught him to drink respect women juice early on. Even now when he was taller, stronger, and a werewolf no less, he feared her. Issac had picked up on it pretty fast when he had been living here and had fallen into line.</p><p>He reached for the soap bottle only to find it empty. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath.</p><p>He walked over to the half bathroom next to the kitchen to grab the refill.</p><p>
  <em>What could she actually do to you?</em>
</p><p>Scott fell still.</p><p>
  <em>You said it yourself. You’re a werewolf. What can a human woman do to you? You shouldn’t be letting someone tell you what to do. You’re an alpha. You are the apex predator. No one has the power to rule over you.</em>
</p><p>He hissed as he felt pain flare through his hands. He glanced down and noticed blood dripping from his knuckles. He hadn’t realized what he had been doing.</p><p>Scott forcibly shook his head to clear the thoughts away.</p><p>He looked at the mirror. His own reflection stared back. He sighed and reached under his sink to grab the soap bottle. When his eyes made contact with the mirror again, he jumped a little.</p><p>Red eyes stared back at him.</p><p>He blinked rapidly. They did not go away.</p><p>He squeezed them shut, hard enough to hurt his head. He reopened them.</p><p>His reflection showed his shifted form. Dark hair covered his face, long fangs protruded form his gums, his eyes glared red.</p><p>He ran his tongue over his teeth. They were normal. He lifted a hand up to his face. Smooth skin met the tips of his fingers. His reflections movement followed his own.</p><p>He dug his nails into his palms as he shut his eyes again.</p><p>My name is Scott McCall. I am a werewolf. I am in control.</p><p>He sucked in multiple deep breaths until he felt his heart rate slow. He slowly relaxed and opened his eyes.</p><p>His normal reflection stared back at him.</p><p>
  <em>Are you?</em>


</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DREW THIS IMAGE IT IS JUST A CONCEPT OF WHAT I AM THINKING PARRISH WILL LOOK LIKE AS A HELLHOUND (I have more pictures posted on my instagram @cheetah.dragon.art_21 if your interested, I also have a concept of him without the skull face but i didn't color it so lmk if you want me to do that one)</p><p>Sorry if this seemed kinda scattered or jumbled.</p><p>I was moving sections around and connecting stuff and trying to get to my point so we can start seeing some fun stuff but for some reason I feel the need to TAKE FOREVER TO MAKE SCOTT TURN EVIL WHILE VOID STILES IS JUST CHILLING.</p><p>Also, I like to think that where an alpha bites a beta that it scars over. And then the wounds that Scott got and didn't heal from really fast would also scar.</p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading! Kudos and feedback are appreciated and motivate me!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever fanfic writing! I am really excited by the way. Ok this idea has lived in my head for a while and I finally just had to write it out. Then I thought, hmm has anybody else wanted to read about evil Scott McCall? So here we are. I like to stick as closely to canon as possible so hopefully I don't mess anything up... Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>